


Black Heaven

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, Canon, Drama, M/M, Michael Novotny Bashing, Orgy, Points of View, Romance, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-16
Updated: 2004-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 42,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin and Brian meet in a different way. Can Brian handle this Justin?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian’s POV   
I walked into the Ryder Agency expecting this day to be like every other day that I’ve worked there, but suddenly I realized that there were some major changes occurring today. Employees were milling about and taking in hushed whispers.   
“Hey Cyn, what’s going on?” I asked stopping at my assistant’s desk.   
“Mr. Ryder has sold the agency; we have a meeting in about 15 minutes to meet the new owner.” Cynthia replied.   
“Fuck and he didn’t think that it was necessary to inform his current employees?” I asked angrily.   
“Guess not.” Cynthia replied looking at me a little scared.   
“We’ll be fine Cynthia; the new owner would be stupid to fire his best team.” I tried to reassure her even though I wasn’t feeling all that calm. Cynthia didn’t say anything, just nodded her head and looked away. I took a deep breath trying to remain calm but in reality I was scared shitless. Well, I’ll be damned if I let the new owner know this.   
I go into my office and start getting my files in order for the day when Cynthia comes in and tells me it’s time for the meeting. I take a deep breath trying to remain calm and go into this meeting with an open mind. Cynthia and I walk into the boardroom and take our respective chairs, being the strongest Ad team we sit next to Ryder and wait for the ax to fall. Everyone is murmuring about what is going on when Ryder walks in with a beautiful YOUNG blond beside him. My cock become aroused at the site of the blond man and my gaydar is going nuts; yes this will definitely be interesting.   
“Good Morning everyone, as you may have heard through the grapevine, I’m selling the Agency. My wife has wanted to move down to Florida for sometime so I figured that it was time to retire. I would like to introduce you to the new owner Justin Taylor” Ryder states. The blond steps forward to take the lime light. I’m really interested what this YOUNG man knows about running an office.   
Justin’s POV 

 

Ryder and I walk into the board room and I look around at my employees. Everyone looks scared shitless of me, some look distasteful at me, must because I look young. Fuck ‘em if they can’t deal with it. My eyes settle on a very handsome gentleman sitting at the front of the table. My gaydar starts pinging and I realize that this is definitely going to be interesting. I divert my attention to Marty as he says his last parting shots to the employees and introduces me. Here I go, time to woo my new employees.   
“Good Morning, my name is Justin Taylor; I’ve been in advertising for about 10 years now. I graduated from Dartmouth with my MBA and Marketing degree. I also have attended PIFA for art graphics as well as studio art. I’ve worked in New York for the last 6 years with Lyons & Connell. I was a junior partner there before I decided to go out on my own. If you have any questions, please ask. I would like to have a meeting with each department head and Senior Ad Executives. Everyone else please return your jobs.” I said dismissing the lower level employees. I really need to get a feel for my new team and to know some of my problem employees. I watch as the employees start to file out of the room, some stopping to shake my hand and introduce themselves to me. I exchange pleasantries with some of them and watch as the last one leaves the room and turn to the remaining 7 employees. The head of the Ad Executives, his assistant, 4 Senior Account Executives and the Art Director.   
I walk over to the conference phone and dial my assistant, asking for him to join us to take notes then I sit at the head chair.   
“Ladies and gentleman please introduce yourselves and ask any questions that I’m sure that you have.” I say wanting to get to the main issues. I hear the door open and my assistant and friend walks in, Conrad. He’s been with me for over the last 6 years, I can trust him with anything.   
“My name is John McNamara; I’m the head of the art department, what changes are you planning on making?” The gentleman asks.   
“Depends, if you think I’m going to fire all of you, you don’t need to worry. I’ll be watching everyone but all of you are pretty secure in your positions. Some of my team from New York will be joining us though. My main question for you; are there any problems with your artists or Jr. Ad Execs.?” I asked wanting to know if there is any problem with the teams.   
I listed to him rattle on about Kip Thomas, a Jr. Ad Executive and then about two of his artists Bob and Brad. We go around the table and everyone introduces themselves each corroborating the same about the troubled employees, then the head of the Ad Executives introduces himself.   
“I’m Brian Kinney, this is Cynthia” he indicates the blond next to him. “I agree with what everyone says. Kip Thomas is trouble but he has good ideas. Bob and Brad suck, you have to give them directions 5 or 6 times before they get the layouts correct.” I nod my head in understanding, realizing that these 3 employees will be the first to go. 

 

“Conrad, please contact HR and ask for these employees files and then schedule meetings with them.” I instruct Conrad wanting to get down to the bottom of these employees.   
“Mr. Taylor, I understand you had a very prestigious career, but what accounts will you be bringing in?” Brian asked. I have to admire him; he wants to know if I’ll be doing my part. He’s going to definitely be a keeper.   
“I’m bringing in about 25 of my accounts. The bigger ones being Brown Athletics, The Plaza Hotels, Versace’s US market, and Zales Jewelers. If you want a list of all of the accounts, please let me know and I will send it to you. I will continue to maintain these accounts but I might be pulling some of you in to help with them.” I said, as I look at the group and they are in awe, good, they need to realize that I’m serious about my business.   
We continue the meeting asking and answering questions. I feel that I have a better understanding of this group and I’m anxious to start getting down to work.   
“Well thank you for all of your honesty; go ahead back to your teams. I’ll be meeting with you throughout the week to get a list of the accounts that you are working on. The way Marty did business will remain, we will not be pitching to low class accounts, if we want this company to be on the top we have to sustain high class customers. If you have any questions, please let me know.” I said dismissing everyone. I stood from my chair and exited the room. It’s going to be interesting working with everyone especially Mr. Kinney.   
I head to my office and sit down. Time to start reviewing their HR files; I don’t need anyone on my team that’s going to screw up my company.   
At the end of the day I have finished up with the HR files of the main employee’s. I have quite a good team here. It’s a pleasant surprise. Each seem to have their own style of work but it always seems to blend so well, turning their ads from ordinary to fucking extraordinary.   
I take a look at Brian Kinney’s file and I am absolutely amazed. He is quite established. I have actually heard of him before but this is the first time I’ve had the pleasure of meeting him. I must say it is a surprise to find out he’s absolutely gorgeous and absolutely gay. What I wouldn’t give to tie him up and spank him like a bad little boy. “Ah” I shake my head to get rid of my little fantasy. It’s a shame he’s such a great ad exec. Cause now I can’t fire him, and since I can’t fire him I can’t fuck him.   
“Hey boss, Bob Jansen is here to see you” Conrad says. 

 

“You can send him in.” I tell him absently. I have my meeting with Bob, and I found that both he and Brad were absolutely incompetent so I fired them. Now the interesting part of these interviews was when Kip Thomas came into my office. I knew he was gay at first sight; however it really didn’t matter since I didn’t find him the least little bit attractive. I asked him to take a seat and we got the interview on the way. I found him extremely arrogant and cocky. Yes he did have good ideas, and I would have kept him on, actually had he not tried to get me into bed. Ridiculous, he knew why he was in here and so he thought he could use what he thought he had to get me to change my mind. Bad Idea. I wouldn’t do that first of all, but I don’t need that kind of atmosphere in my company. So I fired his ass too. I actually love that part of my job.   
I spent the rest of the day making some phone calls to my biggest accounts; talking to the heads of the companies has always been my little trademark. I find it to be more personal, and the clients like the personal touch. Then I go down to the art department. See what they are working on; make some changes to a couple of boards. Most of my time I spent trying to at least meet all my employees. I got to most but the rest I will get to tomorrow.   
I decide to head over to Brian Kinney’s office. I want to try and get a feel for this man. No not that feel. Remember he’s an employee. But I do have a feeling we are going to be working extremely close together. He really is an amazing idea man. He has a little bit of the artistic touch too. I stop at his assistant’s desk but there is no one there so I go to the door, but I stop right before I enter at the sound of Cynthia’s voice.   
“Brian he said if I keep all of you on.... what if he gets rid of us? I can’t lose my job. I have grown accustomed to a certain lifestyle, you know.”   
“Cyn he’d be fucking stupid to fire the best team he has, and we are the best team he has. He won’t fire us.....” I step through the door just then.   
“I’m not going to fire you.” There is no need to keep them in suspense. Brian’s right, I’m not stupid enough to fire the best ad exec. In Pittsburgh, other than myself that is. “I have looked over both your files and I am certainly impressed. You have definitely managed to obtain very high end clients..... May I?” I ask motioning to the chair in front of Mr. Kinney’s desk.   
“Of course.” Brian says, from behind his desk. Both he and Cynthia look a little perplexed. “Cynthia....could you please excuse us?” Brian says very professionally, with every bit of confidence.   
“Certainly.....Mr. Taylor would you like anything to drink?” She asks. It’s amazing how professional they are after I just walked in on their conversation. It’s great to know how well they perform under pressure.   
“No thank you I’m just fine.” I reply, and turn my full attention to the man sitting behind the desk. He’s so gorgeous it keeps on throwing me off. ‘Damn it’ I hear the door click closed and Brian then turns his attention to me. 

 

“So what can I help you with?” He’s quite cocky, but on him it really works.   
“Well actually I wanted to tell you that you will be staying on staff as the top ad exec. I also wanted to inform you that Mr. Ryder has told me that you are the best and I have to agree with him, I think with you and I working together we can bring this company up in the top ten advertising companies with in the year.” He looks at me considering what I’ve said. Probably wondering what my angle is.   
“I’d have to agree with you. I hope you don’t mind, but when we found out who you were, I had Cynthia look into you.” I just nod my head.   
“I don’t mind at all actually. It’s always good to know who you’re dealing with.” I say to him. I’m not surprised either; it was a good move on his part to do a little research. “So what did you find out?” I ask as I lean back in the really comfortable chair.   
“Well a lot of what you all ready told us in the board room and then that you were up for full partner when you decided to leave Lyons and Connell. Also the fact that you were valedictorian in high school, Dartmouth, and PIFA. Which is more than a little impressive. You scored 1500 on your SAT’s. You worked your way up the chain in advertising, and with in two years you were junior partner. You usually land an account on your first try, and I can understand why. I looked up some of your more high end projects and they are remarkable...... would you like me to keep on going?” he asks with raised eyebrows.   
“No I think you’ve stroked my ego enough for today.” He just kinda snorts and rolls his eyes.   
“So is this what I have to look forward to from now on? Having to stroke your ego daily” He asks tongue in cheek.   
“You know that does sound very tempting but.....no. I don’t need any one to stroke my ego. I have a big enough head already.” I say with a sly grin. This is fun. I laugh a little cause, well it’s not like we don’t know what we are really talking about now.   
“Is that so?”   
Brian’s POV: 

 

Well this is different. I have never sexually bantered with the owner of my company before. But then again the owner of this company never looked like this. He is just too much. Perfect ass, perfect lips, gorgeous blonde hair, crystal blue eyes. I would definitely fuck him....only other than the obvious of him being my boss, and the owner no less; I haven’t been able to figure out if he’s a bottom or a top. Now at first glance I had him pegged as a bottom but then as I’ve talked to him and watched him go through the building, meet all the employees and practically take over in the art department like he did, I’m beginning to have a little trouble figuring it out. I have never had this problem before. I always know within seconds, but this guy’s got me more than a little perplexed, and not just on this. Fuck when I sat down and read his report, I was absolutely floored. I really wouldn’t have, and I didn’t expect it. It is however a relief. Cause although Ryder was pretty good at being an ad man, he wasn’t nearly as good as I was and that’s not being totally conceited, it’s being fucking honest. He had to have me land all the big accounts because he just couldn’t get past all the shit they make you eat through to get their accounts. Not to mention most of his ideas, well the ones that were good anyway; were the ones he stole from his underlings. The man just had no imagination. The only reason he ever had this company is because he was a trust fund baby who was given everything to him on a silver platter, and of course the obvious thing is, is he knew how to hire good ad executives. Well minus the fuck up twins and Kip Thomas.   
“In a couple of weeks after I get all settled and all the legal papers worked out, I want to make you a partner if you’re interested.” This guy is fucking smart.   
“Well it’s about fucking time” I say. Jesus I was wondering if it was going to take another few years, since it was a new owner.   
“I’d have to agree with you. I was really wondering why Ryder hadn’t made you a partner already.”   
“He liked to keep me under his thumb. Doing all the grunt work, and so forth.”   
“Ah was that it?” he says nodding his head. “Alright then give me a couple of weeks and I’ll have the papers put together for your lawyer to look over.”   
“Sounds great.” yes...yes!!!!!! Fucking partner! I actually wanna do a victory dance.   
“I gotta go, more shit to go through before I’m even caught up” He said standing up.   
“Well, have a good evening” I said.   
“Oh and Brian, if you need anything or think of policies that should be changed just let me know” Justin said.   
I nodded my head in understanding and watch his perfect ass walk out of my office. Shit, he’s my boss, and I can’t fuck him. He has a strict policy about fucking your subordinates; well when I’m partner I guess I really won’t be his subordinate any longer, hmmm maybe. 

 

I decide to work on the Liberty Air account and before I know it, it’s already 6:00. Fuck, gotta get home and get changed to meet the boys. Damn this has been a great day and it’s Friday.   
I walk out of my office and decide to see if Justin is still here so I head up to his office. When I get to his floor and make my way back, there doesn’t appear to be anyone here. His assistant’s desk is empty but there is a light coming from his office. I lightly knock on the door and poke my head in.   
“Mr. Taylor?”   
Justin’s POV   
I head back to my office and try to get Brian out of my head but I can’t. God I want him but fuck he’s my employee and I don’t fuck my employees.   
I busy myself with going through the remainder of the HR files. There are some employees that I’m going to have to keep an eye on but isn’t there a few in every company. One problem area I definitely see is the Art Department; they are pretty good but the whole area needs some revamping, luckily I have some of my employees from New York coming. They should be here in about a week and will be able to help the employees with their layouts.   
I go through the files that I have on my clients and realize that I have a meeting in a week for with Brown Athletics. It will be my first meeting as the head of the company; it’s scary but exciting at the same time. I give myself a mental shake and move along going through the rest of my accounts and making notes on changes that I need to make.   
“Mr. Taylor, I’m leaving for the day. Is there anything that you need?” Conrad asks as he pokes his head into my office.   
“No, have a good weekend Conrad” I say dismissively.   
I jump back into work going through the files and accounts. I look over the accounts that my company is getting ready to pitch and make some notes on the ideas. When my stomach starts to growl I look up at the clock and realize that it’s after 6. I gather my stuff together when there is a knock at the door.   
I look up to see Brian poking his head in.   
“Hi Mr. Kinney come in.” I say and lean against my desk.   
“How about just Brian? I was wondering if you wanted to meet up at Babylon to celebrate” He asks. God, how can I be around this beautiful man without fucking him? 

 

“OK Brian, then please call me Justin. I might see you there.” I say with a smile. God he is too good to look at.   
“Well if you decide to come, I should be there about 1130.” He said with a smile. God I could get lost in those eyes and that smile.   
I nod my head in understanding and quickly pick up my briefcase and coat.   
“Well, I’ll see you later.” I say with a smile and walk out of my office. I can feel his eyes on me as I walk away. That idea that he’s watching my ass makes me smile. I turn and walk down the stairs wanting to get out of there or I may press him against the elevator wall. God that man has my balls twisted.   
Brian’s POV   
I watch him walk away and I can’t take my eyes off his ass. God I want to taste that ass and plunge my dick inside him. Fuck.   
I quickly make my way down to the garage and hop into my jeep in time to watch Justin hop in to his Mercedes and speed off. Hot man with a hot car, I wonder what else there is to know about Justin.   
When I arrive at Babylon it’s already 11:45, I look around and see the boys holding up the bar and head over to them.   
“Hey boys, how’s the pickings?” I ask and motion to the bartender and I order my usual. I turn back at my friends as Ted and Emmett say hello.   
“Brian, I didn’t know that you were coming” Mikey says excitedly. I lean down and give him a chaste kiss on the mouth and slam my drink back.   
“I didn’t know that I had to clear my schedule through you Mikey” I said sarcastically.   
“You just could have called that’s all, let’s dance.” He says grabbing my hand. I pull back and shake my head no.   
“Can’t yet Mikey, I’m waiting for my boss.”   
“Ryder’s coming here!” Ted said.   
“No, Ryder sold the agency to someone else. We’re celebrating, him buying the agency and me because he offered me partner”   
“That’s great Brian, but should you really be bringing your new boss here? I mean, how old is this guy?” Mikey asked. 

 

Before I could comment, I look toward the door as he walks in. I see him look around and we make eye contact, he starts weaving his way through the gyrating bodies and he fights off a few roaming hands. When he comes within talking distance, I look at him. God he’s beautiful. He’s wearing tight leather pants that leave NOTHING to the imagination and a tight blue t-shirt.   
“Hey” He says. I look at the boys as they turn to look at him with their mouths hanging open. I look back at Justin and smirk. This is going to one hell of a night.   
“Justin this is Michael, Ted, and Emmett. Guys this is my boss Justin.”   
“Holy FUCK, you’re hot” Ted gasped. Justin just smiles at him.   
“Thank you Ted, I think.” He replies with a smile. I just laugh at his antics.   
“How fucking old are you? You look like maybe 18, and you’re going to run a company?” Michael sneers.   
“Let me ask you this Michael, how old are you?” Justin looks over to Michael with a raised eyebrow.   
“None of your fucking business” Michael sneers.   
“Exactly, it is none of your fucking business but for record I’m 29” Justin answered.   
Michael starts turning an interesting shade of red, ‘please Michael keep your mouth shut, this is my boss.”   
“Daddy buy you the company?” Michael asks.   
Justin laughed; I mean fully laughed at Michael.   
“Michael, I haven’t seen my daddy in twelve years. No, I bought the company on my own dime” Justin answered. “Now if you’ll excuse me I’m here to drink and fuck, not trade barbs with you.” Justin side steps us and leans against the bar. Fuck why couldn’t Mikey keep his mouth shut, now I have to go smooth things over with my boss. FUCK!!!   
Justin’s POV   
God Brian looked hot, but his friend Michael could use a good ass kicking. Little shit. I lean against the bar when the bartender comes over. 

 

“Double Beam and a beer.” The bartender nodded his head and quickly poured my shots setting them down in front of me. I quickly slam the Beam back and turn toward the dance floor with my beer in hand. I look at the gyrating men and take in the distinct smell of hot horny men. Mmmyes, it’s time to get my dick sucked.   
“I’m sorry” I hear. I turn and look at Brian with a raised eyebrow. Why the fuck is he saying sorry?   
“About Michael.” He adds. I shake my head; he doesn’t need to apologize for that shit.   
“Don’t worry, can’t control your friend’s mouth no matter how hard you try.” I say, I don’t want him apologizing for his fucking friend.   
“Want to dance?” He asked. Oh shit, how can I dance with him, I’m sure that I’ll have a fucking hard-on. Oh fuck, definitely not.   
“Sure.” Fuck why did I say that? I quickly slam my drink back and follow him out onto the dance floor. I’m a little leery of dancing with him, but as usual, the music washes over me and I lose myself. Bodies brushing against mine, I feel someone grab my hips and pull me to them. I look over my shoulder and see the beefy man. He’s not bad looking, maybe 6’4, brown hair, blue eyes. Yes he’s a good appetizer. I push my ass back into his cock and hear him moan a little bit. I tilt my head back on his shoulder and he licks my neck.   
“Mmmm, you taste good.” The trick said. I push my ass further back into the trick’s cock. He probably thinks that he’s going to fuck me, but he sadly mistaken. I look up at Brian and he has his own trick on him. Our eyes lock as we continue to grind against our tricks. Brian grabs the trick by the belt loop and raises an eyebrow to me. I nod my head and grab my trick, following Brian and pulling the trick behind me.   
When we get to the backroom, Brian leads back through the hallways into a small room. Brian leans back against the wall while I push my trick against the wall. I kiss him hard. Nipping and sucking on his bottom lip before plunging my tongue into his mouth. The trick clutches at my back trying to draw me closer; I place my hands on his hips and pull back from the kiss so that I can turn him around.   
“I’m a top” He says emphatically.   
“Not tonight” I tell him. I haven’t allowed anyone to fuck me in ten years, like hell this guy is.   
The trick fights back a little bit but when I unbutton his pants and slip my hand inside and slowly start stroking him, the fight leaves his body.   
“That feel good?” I ask him licking his neck. I hear him moan at the dual sensation and continue my assault. I look over to Brian; he has his head thrown back in ecstasy but his head is turned toward me, his eyes are heavy lidded; his hand weaved through the head sucking his cock.   
Keeping my eyes on Brian, I push the guy’s pants down and around his ankles and reach for the lube that I keep in my pocket. I wet my fingers and slide them down the trick’s ass reaching his tight hole. I lightly push in and pull out and then ram the finger back in. I love control and right now, I have all of it. The trick moans loudly at the intrusion; I feel his hips start moving and I place my hand on his hip to keep him still. I want him to enjoy getting fingered before I slam my cock inside of him. I pull my finger all the way out before slamming it back in, fingering him as deeply and fast as I can. I add another finger and feel his hole spasm around them. The trick is moaning louder so I quickly add a third and then a fourth. I’m thrusting my fingers in out of his hole with one hand and with the other, I undo my pants and push them down around my ankles.   
“You want me to fuck you?” I ask the trick but never break eye contact with Brian.   
“Oh…please…please fuck me.” The trick moans out. I remove my fingers and deftly put the condom on. The guy is already slick with lube so I kick his feet apart a little more and push the small of his back for him to bend over. He quickly complies, I grab his hips and in one smooth thrust I’m in encased in his hot channel.   
“OH FUCK!” The trick yells out.   
Brian’s POV 

 

FUCK that was hot, seeing Justin play the trick, getting him to beg to be fucked. When he slammed into the trick I felt my hole spasm, aching to be the one that he’s fucking. I quickly grab my trick by the arms and pull him up; I kiss him hard still never taking my eyes off of Justin. I push the trick to the wall, his pants are already down around his ankles so I sheath myself and lube up. I quickly loosen the trick’s hole then slam in. I hear my trick moan but I’m paying attention to Justin and him to me. I’m pounding into my trick imagining that it’s Justin, I thrust harder and faster, my senses are heightened by feeling the trick’s hole clench around my cock and watching Justin. God he’s beautiful, I want to smell him, taste him and feel him around my cock. Mmmm.I wonder what he tastes like. I quicken my thrusts to keep in time with Justin’s. He’s relentless, pounding into the trick faster and harder, my hole spasms at the sight. I hear Justin let out a throaty moan; I divert my eyes to his trick and see him jerking. I look back at Justin and see him stiffen and thrust once more before letting out a throaty moan; his head rolled back, eyes closed. The sight of him causes my balls to draw up and a tingle rush through my body as the cum explodes from my cock into the condom. He leaned against the trick trying to catch his breath, I look over to Justin and see him bend over to pull his pants up, his back to me. Oh God, his ass, mmmm I want to bury my face in between his cheeks. I quickly pull out of the trick before my cock can get hard again and strip off the condom. I look up to Justin and he’s leaning against the wall watching me with a smirk on his face. I shake my head at him and finish dressing and walk over to him. I grab him by the hips and pull him against my chest.   
“Bri.” He says quietly, I look into his eyes and see the raw lust there and gently bend down to kiss him but before I can…  
“BRIAN, are you fucking done yet, we’re ready to go?” Shit, of course Michael would have to interrupt this. I pull back and let go of my boss and turn toward Michael.   
“Yea let’s go.” I say to Michael but grab Justin’s hand to pull him behind me. I don’t know why but I don’t want to let him go. We walk out of the backroom and weave through the bodies and head out of the club where Ted and Emmett are waiting. I quickly let go of Justin’s hand and turn to him.   
“Well it was fun, and it was nice meeting all of you but I have to get home. I have to work on some accounts tomorrow.” Justin says but then looks back at me. He leans up and places a soft kiss on my lips then walks away to his car. I watch as he climbs in and then takes off with a roar of the engine, fuck just with that kiss, I’m hard.   
“Brian, why the fuck did he kiss you? You know you can sue him for sexual harassment” Mikey whines. Of coarse Mikey would think that, God I want so much more than just a kiss. I shake my head and look down at Mikey with a raised eyebrow.   
“Mikey, it was a kiss like I give to you all the time. He wasn’t threatening me with my job if I didn’t fuck him. And why the FUCK were you such an ass tonight? Jesus Michael he’s my boss, you should be nice to him, NOT insult him.”   
“Come on Brian he’s just a rich asshole who’s used to getting his way. Now let’s forget about that asshole and go to the Diner.” Mikey says trying to grab my arm. I shake him off and turn toward my jeep. I don’t need his shit.   
“Briiann, where are you going?” Mikey whines but I keep walking; I jump into my jeep and peel off, leaving my friends standing on the sidewalk.   
When I get home I jump in the shower and think back over the night. How Justin looked when he came; the soft kiss he placed on my lips. It’s not only about his body or how fucking sexy he is but his brain is such a turn on also. God, why am I feeling these things about a man I just met this morning? I feel the water turning cold and I jump out, quickly follow my evening routine and slide into bed still feeling those soft lips on mine.   
Justin’s POV   
When I walk into my office, Conrad following close behind, I sit down behind the desk and start in on getting all my files out and boards ready for the art department to finished up while I listen to Conrad’s constant commentary on what needs to be done and who called and what I have set up for today. But then something unexpected catches my attention at the end....   
“Wait what did you just say?” I ask.   
“You have a luncheon with Brian Kinney this afternoon at 1:00 o’ clock. Is there a problem?” he asks.   
“No...no problem. Did he give a reason for the lunch?” I ask perplexed as to why he would even request this.   
“Um.....I do believe he wanted to go over a couple of accounts with you, oh and he said he had a few ideas for the Brown Athletics account” he says absently.   
“Alright go ahead and call to confirm.” I say with out emotion. I’m going to have to get myself under control. I mean I go to Babylon to meet him and then we dance, oh we dance well together. Then the tricks in the backroom, that was just too hot for words. The whole time I was imagining the trick was Brian underneath me. Panting and moaning, and screaming his release. Mmmm. I need to stop that thought quick, so I move onto getting my boards and taking them down to the art department. I talked to the art director and gave him exact instructions on what I want done. It will be a test to see if it all goes smoothly, and I’m sure he knows that. Then before I go back to the office I stop and meet all the employees I missed yesterday. It’s quite a good staff. Ryder did a good job, minus Bob, Brad and Kip of course. When I get back to my office my lawyers are there with the rest of the papers for the signing over of the company, once I sign these the company is all mine. I love it. I have waited so long to go out on my own. I do not like taking orders, or doing other peoples slump work, so working for myself, building up something that is mine, is more than ideal for me.   
However I do want to have a partner in this venture. Someone I know will make the best out of this company. That’s why I want Brian to be my partner. He wants the best; he wants to be on top as much as I do so he is a perfect fit ‘in more ways than one, fuck where did that thought come from? Damn it.   
“It’s time to start getting ready for your lunch sir.” Conrad says with his head in my door.   
“Thank you.” I say as I stand up and put my suit jacket back on and head out to Brian’s office. When I get to his desk he’s talking quietly with his secretary, only this time I don’t eavesdrop. I wait till he turns around...   
“Hey” I say.   
“Hey...I was just heading up to get you.” He says fixing his collar.   
“No need now. I’m already here...so where are we headed?” I say as we make our way to the elevators.   
“To a nice quiet little restaurant, where we can really talk.” He says as the elevators open up and we step in.   
When we get to the restaurant it’s just a tiny little Mexican joint. There are only three or four other people sitting in the other booths. It smells wonderful in here though. We sit down and look over our menus, order and sit back, feeling each other out......   
“So did you enjoy Babylon Friday night?” he asks. God yes I wanna say. I can still feel his lips against mine, it’s a horrible thing.   
“Yeah actually I did. Fresh meat is always nice.” I say with a chuckle. He just smirks, and shakes his head. “So anyways, Conrad said you wanted to talk about some accounts.”   
Brian’s POV:   
Right to the point, I like that and he’s avoiding the entire kiss conversation as well. Well I can do that, I’m happy to do that.   
“Yeah I had some ideas for some of your accounts, but mostly it’s Brown Athletics. It kept going through my mind since you mentioned them.”   
“Well I do have a meeting with them this Friday so maybe we could work together to get something together for them that will show what is to come from this company. I want to really blow them away, and with you and me working on the big accounts, I know we could make some heads explode.” He raises his eyebrows at that, and I just give him a playfully sly grin. Yes of course I know, the innuendoes keep coming but I just can’t help myself. He puts me into this sexually playful mood. I mean can you really blame a guy, he’s fucking gorgeous. Plus it’s fun to play with him.   
“Well I love to watch things explode.” He says wiggling his eyebrows. I just laugh. See what I mean? He’s fun to play with.   
Brian’s POV:   
“So when we get back to the office, we’ll sit down and throw some ideas around. If that works for you?” Justin says. 

 

“Works for me. So tell me a little bit about yourself” I say. I really would like to get to know him, and not just what I read in the report. I want to know what he likes, what he doesn’t like. What he does for fun. Since we can’t fuck, or at least not yet anyways, I think we could at least be friends. We seem to have things in common, our drive in both work and play. Our wicked sexually charged sense of humor. Not to mention he is fucking smart as all hell. It would be nice to have someone around that I could have an intelligent conversation with, but still be able to have the sexual repartee.   
“Well you know all about me professionally I have no doubt.” I nod “so what else would you like to know?”   
“How about everything?” I find myself saying. Wooh where did that come from?   
“Humh? Everything hunh. Well let’s see.... I love cock, I love to stick my dick up a nice firm tight ass, I love to suck cock and I’m good at it too. Is that what you were wondering?” He say’s completely serious and I tell you, the second he said cock, I was hard, Damn him.   
“Well that’s always nice to know, but I was actually thinking more along the lines of what you do other than work and fuck.” I say with the emphases on fucking, of course.   
“Ah well you should’ve said that in the first place. Well I paint and sketch and I do computer graphic art. I do, on occasion, have showings of my work. Although it will be tougher now that I own my own company; however having a partner should make it a little easier. Which I wanted to tell you, I had a meeting with my lawyers today and I told them to start pulling up the paper work for you to become partner.” I smile and give a little nod, he smiles back. “How does it feel to finally have it in the works?” he asks.   
“It feels fucking amazing to tell you the truth. I work hard and I am a damn good ad man who can land a deal no problem. I think I’ve earned it by now.” I say, and I really believe I do.   
“You’re right, you have and you do deserve it. I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t think you did, and if I didn’t think you were the best person for the job. We both have the same drive when it comes to work and the same mind set when it comes to business, and I think that is what’s going to get us to the top.”   
“Why did you leave New York to come back to the Pitts? I mean you were going to be made partner, why not stay in New York? It’s the best place to be when it comes to advertising.” 

 

“First of all I hate working under people. I hate taking orders and doing other people’s bidding. It just doesn’t work for me. I’ve wanted to own my own ad agency, since I was in college and decided to get into advertising. I worked hard to save the money to buy this company and I have done the research and even though New York is the lead in advertising, it doesn’t have to be. Pittsburgh is a good place for advertising. I mean hell, they have you and now they have me. I would say that makes this place very lucky. Plus I’m very smart; I know what I’m doing and what needs to be done. I also have plans to get some very high end clients.....which I was hoping you’d help me with” he says. Wow he really does know what he’s doing.   
“Of course I’ll help. I want this company to be the most successful and sought after advertising agency out there.” He smiles at that and so do I.   
“See, I knew you were the perfect choice.” He says with such a huge smile.   
“I could’ve told you that.” I say rolling my eyes. He just laughs.   
“Well if I would’ve known it was that easy. So what about you Mr. Kinney? What do you like to do other than working and fucking?” He says putting his elbows on the table and his chin in his palms, drumming his fingers on his cheeks. He looks like he’s fucking fifteen right now.   
“Well let’s see, I like to read, I go to the gym everyday with the boys, I go to see my son about three times a week....”   
“A son?” he says with raised eyebrows sitting up straight.   
“Yes my son. He’s two years old, almost three. He is the spitting image of his gorgeous father. “Wow I just told him about Gus. I never tell anyone about Gus....but he makes me feel comfortable.....makes me feel like it’s ok to tell him what that I want to tell him.   
“That’s great, so how did it all come about if you don’t mind me asking?”   
“I don’t mind. A friend of mine from college, Lindsay and her wife wanted to have a kid, they asked me to be the father. I wasn’t going to do it. But Lindsay always has this way of making me do things, so I did it thinking I wouldn’t have anything to do with him, but then when he was born I just couldn’t help myself. He was just so perfect.” I say just letting it hang in the air.   
“I wish I had a kid. Me and my best friend Daphne we were going to have kids together but then she fell in love and that was the end of that. Maybe one day though who knows?” He says with a hint of sadness I can hear. ”But anyways what else you got for me?” he asks. We talked for at least another hour in the tiny restaurant, and all the way back to the office. I went back to his office with him and we sat down and tossed ideas back and forth for not only the Brown Athletics account but a couple of others as well. He has an amazing way of thinking. We got the preliminaries done on a couple and plans for another two. I can’t believe how well we work together. Our ideas just flowed together so well; it just seemed to come together so seamlessly. We get along so well too, I don’t remember the last time I laughed so much, and while I worked at that.; it was actually fun.   
By the time Friday came along and the meeting with Brown was here; we had an amazing campaign ready for them. We worked almost three days straight to make sure everything was perfect and ready for today. I found that he is every bit a perfectionist, as I am. But man when you see the finished project, you know it’s worth it. Instead of burning the midnight oil at the office again last night, I invited Justin over to the loft to finish up the campaign.   
“Hey Justin I was wondering if it would be alright if we finished up at my place tonight?” I say as it was getting close to 6 o’clock.   
“Sure that actually sounds great. I hate spending every waking moment in an office even if it’s a very well decorated office with gorgeous designer furniture” he says with a smirk.   
“Hunh.....well I know what you mean. I can’t spend another late night in this place.”   
“Is that so?” he says with raised eyebrows and a questioning look.   
“Oh don’t even go there...you know exactly what I mean” he just laughs. I love that sound.   
“Alright so let me go get my shit and we can get out of here.” He says getting up and going to the door.   
“Yeah I’ll be up to get you in just a minute.” I tell him putting my stuff together.   
After I get him and he follows me to the loft, we go up and get settled in. Before we start to work, I offer to get us some take out. He says sure and we go through the take out drawer. And we actually started fighting over what we were going to order until finally.....   
“We sound like a fucking old married couple.” I visibly cringe at the thought and he just laughs. His laugh is very addicting and so I end up joining in. When we finish up with our laughing fit, he continues.   
“Why don’t we do this, you order what you want and I’ll just order what I want. Nobody ever said we had to agree about everything, you know.” He says grabbing for the little Italian menu, and he ends up ordering from them and I order from my favorite Chinese place. Believe it or not our food ends up being delivered within five minutes of each other. So we ate and talked and laughed, and after we finished we got back to work. We finally finished up around two in the morning.   
“You know it’s late...why don’t you just stay here tonight?” I say really not wanting him to leave. I just want him to stay here with me. Be close to him. 

 

“You know despite what you might think... I don’t enjoy sleeping on couches.” He says, while he stretches out the kinks sitting over boards for hours can give you.   
“Who said anything about the couch?” I say. He turns and smiles a little smile. Raises one eyebrow...”I promise to be good.....”   
“Oh I have no doubt you’re very good” he says. Turning and moving into the bedroom. I watch as he goes removing his clothes on the way. He leaves his underwear on and climbs into my bed. I get up off the couch and follow suit. We both lay there staring at the ceiling for a minute until he turns toward me, so I turned toward him and he just looks at me for second before he smiles and snuggles himself up to me, I wrap my arms around him and pull him closer. He literally wraps himself around my legs, arms, everything. I give him a soft kiss on his lips “mmm” he moans. I pull away and I see he has his eyes closed and a smile, he then tucks his head under my chin and I sigh. I kiss the top of his head and before I know it I’m fast asleep, with a beautiful blond in my arms. The next morning I woke up to a soft kiss from Justin. I swear it was the best night’s sleep I have ever had. After the kiss we got up, shower, shaved and had coffee. It was a little weird but strangely comforting to have all this with him. After coffee he was out the door to go home and change.   
Later on in the office I went to wish him luck at the meeting....   
“Hey” I say as I walk into his office. He gives me a smile.   
“Hey what’s up?” He says while he puts some files together.   
“I just wanted to wish you good luck for the pitch.....not that you need it.” I say with a smile. He looks a little weird.   
“We are going to pitch this together Brian. I wouldn’t have it any other way. You did just as much if not more than I did on this campaign, and you have every right to be in that board room when the pitch is made” he said completely serious.   
“Well in that case, when does this shindig start?” he smiles.   
“In a couple of minutes actually. So we should probably go down and make sure that everything is set up just right” he says standing up.   
Justin’s POV:   
“Well that was just too easy” I say as I sip the champagne.   
“You’re telling me you had them eating out of your hand from the minute they walked in the door?” 

 

“Well you were no slouch yourself Mr. Kinney.” And he wasn’t; it was amazing watching him in action. I would hate to be fighting him for an account.   
“I must say we make an amazing team” he says taking another sip. “We are going to take the advertising world by storm.”   
“You bet your ass we will.” We sat around drinking and laughing for another couple of hours and then we decided to go home and change and meet back at Babylon for a celebratory dance. This time it was me who got there first. I got a drink, and went up to the cat walk to survey the floor. I’m trying to concentrate on the floor but my mind keeps on going back to last night and sleeping in Brian’s arms, waking up with him, kissing him. ”mmmm”   
“See something you like?” Brian says, as he wraps an arm around me, standing to the side looking down on the floor.   
“A couple of possibilities.” I say and quickly scan the floor to find these possibilities.   
“Hmm. Well I like that one.” He says pointing to a nice buff man with brown hair, no shirt nice ripples on his abs. Nice ass too.   
“I’d fuck him. But I think for tonight I want that one.” I say pointing to a beautiful dirty blonde, I’d say 6'2 well toned man. Oh yeah he’ll do.   
“Well then...shall we?” he whispers into my ear, giving it a quick kiss. I turn and give him a smile and we head down to the dance floor. Going our separate ways, to retrieve our prey. We meet back up in the backroom with our picks and god, we’re still watching and matching every move each other makes. We both cum at the same time. I had to bite my tongue just so I wouldn’t scream Brian’s name. Unfucking believable. I have never in my life had this problem. Watching him fuck his trick was making me ache to have him inside of me. To feel his dick so far up my ass, filling it to capacity. He’s so fucking big. So fucking hot. I start to pull up my pants and he does the same; we just keep staring at each other....it’s too hard to look away. I wonder what his thoughts are about all this.   
Brian’s POV:   
After I get my pants up I just can’t take it anymore. I have to kiss him have to have him, I don’t care if he’s my boss.... I take him in my arms and slam us into the wall. “Unnnn” I hear him moan, and he closes his eyes. He is just the sexiest man I have ever met; I have never wanted any one so bad in all my life. I move in to kiss him.....   
“Hey Brian how’s it goin?” I stop mid motion and look over to see Todd bent over, taking it up the ass like a good little boy. 

 

“Fine.” I say and turn back to the man at hand.   
“I do believe you promised me a dance” he says with a sexy grin.   
“Hmmm.”   
“Shall we?” he says, one eyebrow raised. Oh fine alright. Dancing it is. I give him a soft kiss and I put my arm around him and we go out to the dance floor. We spend the rest of the night dancing together,r ignoring everything and everyone else. It was amazing.   
One Week Later   
Brian’s POV   
Today is the day that I make partner. Justin had his attorney fax over the partnership agreement to Mel. Mel confirmed that it was a sweet deal and great offer. Justin will own 55% of the company and I’ll own the remainder. In a year if the agreement is working out, he’ll sell the other five shares to me and then we’ll be equal partners. I can see why he did it this way. It guarantees that his vision of the company remains on the path that he wants. I get to move up to the next floor. God this is amazing. I’m fucking happy but I’ll be damned if I let him know that.   
“Mr. Kinney?” Cynthia asks knocking on my door.   
“Yes Cynthia.”   
“It’s time.” She says with a smile. I look up at her and smile too. I quickly grab my suit coat and head for the boardroom. Justin and his attorney, Mel, and all of the other heads are present; Cynthia and I sit down at the only available seats and wait for Justin to start.   
“Good Afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen, we are here today to congratulate Brian Kinney on his new promotion to partner. When I took over the company two weeks ago I was amazed by the amount of talent that Mr. Kinney has. He’s intelligent, artistic and bluntly he knows his shit. He has been dedicated to Ryder for 10 years and he’s shown me the same dedication and loyalty. So it’s with great pleasure that I announce Brian Kinney as the new partner of T & K Advertising.” Holy fuck, I’m not even full partner and he’s put my name on the company. God this man is amazing. Mel puts the final contract offer in front of me; I look over it one more time to make sure no changes have been made and sign the deal. I push it over to Justin who quickly signs his name and hands it back to his attorney. It’s official, I’m now a partner. God this feels good. I’ve achieved my goal to be partner by 30! I stand up to address the group that has assembled to congratulate me. 

 

“I just wanted to thank everyone here today for coming and celebrating my promotion. To Cynthia who has had to put up with my shit for far too long and to Justin who has seen the potential of this company and who is pushing ahead to make it the best. I think with Justin and I as a team, everything is attainable.” I sit back down after giving my speech and look over to Justin. God this man is beautiful. I’ve never felt these things before and although it is scary it’s also comforting.   
“Now, I’m sure that you’re wondering how this is going to change how the business is running right now. Mr. Kinney will be in charge of the Ad Executives and HR Department and I’ll cover the Art and Payroll departments. Over the next couple of weeks the Art Department will have new positions opening up. We will carry our own Graphic, Cinematography, and Photography Departments. I’ll have a main head over the entire Design Department and then a head over each individual department. I know that in the past we have contracted these types of jobs out but at this time, I think that it would be better for the company if everything was in house. More information about these positions will be available in the next couple of weeks.” Did I mention that this man is fucking smart? God he knows exactly what he’s doing and where he is taking this company. I feel honored to work with Justin; he’s an amazing man and a brilliant business man.   
“So if there aren’t any more questions, please enjoy the lunch and champagne that has been provided. I have ensured that we have no pressing business to attend to today or any accounts that need to be finished by Monday so after we have finished our celebration; everyone is free to go. Please, let’s move into the cafeteria where the rest of the employees are waiting.” Damn he’s done all of this for me. I don’t know what to say. I don’t try to talk right now because there is a lump in my throat so I stand up and offer my hand to Justin; he quickly shakes it and gives me that blinding smile that melts my heart.   
We all move into the cafeteria and enjoy the lunch that Justin has provided for the company. After quickly eating, people start making their way to me shaking my hand and congratulating me, I exchange pleasantries with everyone. As the party is winding down I look around for Justin and he’s no where to be seen.   
I excuse myself from the party and make my way up to the Executives Floor. God, I belong here now. I head for Justin’s office and notice that Conrad is not at his desk, he’s probably already headed home for the day. I briefly knock on Justin’s door and walk in. He’s sitting behind his desk smoking a cigar with his feet kicked up on his desk, head tilted back eyes closed. He fucking looks pleased with himself.   
“Well don’t you just look like you’ve eaten the canary.” I say sitting down across from him. 

 

“Mmm, yes, I feel pretty damn good about everything.” He says not opening his eyes. I get up and walk around his desk and stand right in front of him and just look down at the beautiful man. I take the cigar from his fingers and put it out in the ash tray. He opens his eyes and looks up at me, a beautiful smile on his face. I bend down and kiss him gently on the lips and pull back. I want this man and I’m going to have him.   
“You know you’re really not my boss anymore.” I say with a smirk.   
“No, I’m really not.” He says with a smile.   
“So what are you doing tonight?” I ask him, God I want him and I don’t want to wait anymore.   
“I have plans.” He says still smiling at me. I feel this rush of pain surge through my stomach and clench at my heart.   
“Oh, can you change them?” I ask really wanting him to go with me tonight.   
“No, sorry I can’t.” He says still smiling. Fuck I want to be with him tonight. What the fuck is he doing that he can’t or won’t change his plans. Is he seeing someone? I would think that he’d tell me if he was, we’ve talked about everything else in our life.   
He must see the frown on my face because he gently caresses my face, looking into my eyes,. I see want and need in his eyes.   
“Tomorrow?” He asks quietly. I don’t trust myself to speak so I nod my head. He pulls me down to his lips and kisses me softly before pulling back.   
“I have to get ready, so I’ll see you tomorrow.” He says standing up and grabbing his coat. I think this is the first time that he hasn’t taken his briefcase with him. I watch him walk out of his office strong and confident. I feel a twinge in my heart where he’s concerned but I guess I’ll have to deal with those feelings later. I have a party to get ready for.   
Justin’s POV   
I could have invited him with me but FUCK, I don’t want to scare him away. I really like Brian but I don’t know if he can deal with the side of me that I haven’t told him about.   
I quickly head home to get ready for my night as master. 

 

When I arrive at Black Heaven Mansion, I pull up to the Valet Parking and get out of my car.   
“Good evening Mr. Taylor.”   
“Good evening.” I say before making my way up the stairs. The door is immediately opened by the butler.   
“Mr. Taylor, they are waiting for you in the dining room.” I give him a short nod, hand him my bag and follow him into the Dining room. The house is an old plantation mansion from the 1800’s and has been in the same family since. A lot of the house has been restored to its original state but A LOT of it has been modernized.   
“Ah Justin, it’s so nice for you to join us.” Mark said getting up and giving me a hug.   
“Come on Mark, you knew that I would show up, I haven’t been here for about six months. But now, I think you can expect me every weekend.” I said with a laugh.   
“I sure hope so; maybe we can work on opening you up a bit.” He said with a leer. I couldn’t help myself and I laughed at the implications.   
“I don’t think so Mark, I’m not going to be a slave, I left that ten years ago. Don’t plan on going back.”   
“Very well then; maybe you can scratch my itch then” He said.   
“I would be pleased to, only if your husband joins in the fun. Speaking of where is Peter?” I asked looking at the three empty place settings.   
“He’s waiting for our final guest. He’s new to the club but after a lot of consideration we decided to extend him an invite.” I nod my head in understanding and take my seat beside Mark.   
We amuse ourselves with talking about our lives and what we have been doing. The Black Heaven Mansion is a very private club. There are very limited clients and you have to sign a confidentiality agreement before you’re allowed on the property. There are about twelve place settings so it’s a pretty big group. I know all of my companions except for the new guy but I’m sure that I’ll introduce him to being a slave. Yummy, new meat. I look over to the door and I see Peter walk in . When we make eye contact we both smile broadly and stand up to walk over to him. We embrace tightly before I step back.   
“So where is our last participant?” I ask.   
“He’s leaving his things with the butler, he’ll be right in.” I nod my head in understanding and we move back to our seats. We talk quietly about the night when the last participant is introduced. 

 

“Gentleman please welcome Brian Kinney.” I snap my head up at the name and realize that the man that I want and that I have feelings for is standing there looking around. He hasn’t noticed me yet but he will soon enough when he sits across from me. FUCK   
“Good evening Mr. Kinney, welcome to the Black Heaven Mansion, please take that free seat.” Mark indicates to the one beside him after shaking Brian’s hand.   
I hear Mark ring the bell to indicate for the servers to bring the food. Brian takes his seat and I look up at him, his eyes are as huge as saucers right now and I can only smirk because I have the same feelings.   
“Mr. Kinney, I’m sure that you’ve read over the confidentiality agreement, but let’s just to make sure. Anything that happens here or who is here is protected by that agreement. It must remain so for the protection of our clients. With that said, we will go around and introduce ourselves and how long we’ve been a member as well as our ranking in this club. I’m Mark, I own the Black Heaven and I’m a master but I have been a slave for one specific client.” Mark says looking over at me, I raise an eyebrow and smile at him.   
“I’m Peter, and I’ve been Mark’s partner since before the Black Heaven was opened and I’m a slave.” Oh shit, it’s my turn.   
“I’m Justin and I’ve been a member for ten years and I’m a Master.” I said looking directly at Brian.   
The rest of the group quickly goes around introducing themselves to Brian as the food is brought in. We continue to eat, having small talk. I can’t take my eyes off of Brian; he looks gorgeous and bewildered at the same time. I don’t think that this is what he expected from me. Well this is who I am, I’m not ashamed and I’m not hiding it.   
Once dinner was over, everyone started to get excited so we stood up and started heading toward the downstairs. But before I could make my escape, I was stopped by the hosts.  
“Justin would you please retire with Peter and I to the lounge, Brian you are welcome to join us. The rest of you can retire to the festivities below.” Mark said standing up and moving to the lounge. I quickly follow him taking off my suit jacket as I move into the room and sit down on the large overstuffed leather chair.   
“So Justin, how have you been? I understand that you’re back for good. I suppose we should reserve your room every weekend” Peter says with a smile. 

 

“I’ve been good Peter. And I’ve just bought an Ad Agency here so yes, I’m here for good. I would recommend that you reserve my normal room every Saturday night. It would make it easier than kicking someone out.” I said with a laugh. “But I know that you did not call me in here to discuss this business so what can I help you with?” I ask wanting them to ask me.   
“First of all, we know your connection with Mr. Kinney; we wanted to make sure that there wouldn’t be any problems with either of you if Mr. Kinney decides to become a member” Marks stated. For the first time since entering the room I look over to Brian with a raised eyebrow. This is going to be all kinds of interesting.   
“I see no problem in it Mark, you know that I don’t hide who I am and if my business partner decides to become a member, which would be his and your choice. Of course I would ask that I not be his trainer for what ever position he decides to take.” I say turning to look at all three men.   
“I have no problem with it.” Brian said making eye contact with me.   
“Very good, I just wanted to make sure that there wouldn’t be a problem and” Peter starts.   
“And well Justin, it’s been about two years and I have a very noisy itch and I was hoping that you could help me with that” Mark finishes.   
“I think that could be arranged. Is it something that you want to do tonight and what about Peter?” I ask looking at both Peter and Mark.   
“I want to watch, I like to see the Master ruled by the true Master.” Peter says with a laugh, patting Mark on the knee.   
“And yes I really would like for it to be tonight.” Mark says with an evil grin.   
“Would you care to watch with me Brian? Kinda get a feel for how it’s done, and in the process maybe you and I could help each other out.” Peter says with a sexy little half smirk. I wonder what he’ll do.   
“I think that would be quite entertaining.” Brian says. Humh. I nod my head and stand up, let’s have a little fun then. I put my hand out to Peter asking permission... and he grants it by reaching in his coat pocket and placing Mark’s special Black Leather collar in my hands. I stand facing Mark; he then proceeds to get down on his knees and bow his head. I walk over to him and place his collar around his neck, Peter then hands me his chain and I hook it to his collar. I stand back and give his chain a little pull to get him to stand up he does so and I tell him... 

 

“Slave take off your clothes.” I tell him. He does as told of course, without looking up from the floor. God I love the power this gives you, not to mention the added thrill of when it’s another master handing over their power. When he is done taking off his clothes, folding each piece nicely and sitting them on the floor at the foot of his chair, he stands with his hands behind his back and waits for me to direct him. “Well gentlemen shall we take this to a more comfortable room?” I ask looking at both Peter and Brian. Peter nods his head with a big smile playing across his face, and stands up never taking his eyes off of Mark, he loves to watch. Brian however is a little slower, he looks at me with a bewildered stare before he stands up and waits for us to show him where to go. I walk over to him and place a soft kiss on his lips and then abruptly turn away. I start for the door knowing that they will all follow. I have my slave for the evening and I’m good to go. I don’t know how I feel about Brian watching though.   
Brian’s POV:   
FUCK! This is a lot to take in. Justin, well Justin is here, Justin is a master and Justin is taking another master, the owner of the damn club at that, as his slave. And get this the guy asked to be taken. Well to tell you the truth I already know why he’d ask. I’ve seen Justin in action in the backroom and it is just everything I had in me not to beg him to fuck me. So I can see why he wants it. But to see him put a collar and chain around this guy’s neck and lead him down a hall, well that’s just something totally different. I really have no idea what I’m in for here. When we get to the top floor, we go down a short hall to these huge double doors that go from ceiling to floor. They are a deep cherry wood it looks like and Justin just opens them up and goes right in. It is most likely the master suite. I just can’t see all the other rooms being this big and this comfortable.   
The room is only lit by candle, and the deep burgundy color of the wall with black curtains hanging over each wall, pulled back into tiny cuffs of burgundy ropes. This room has amazing furniture in it. The bed is huge, it looks almost like a double king sized bed. With four huge deep cherry wood posters that go up to the ceiling, the bedding is black that goes all the way down to the floor with at least 20 black and burgundy pillows. There’s a fire place off to the opposite side and a black chaise, and a large black leather sofa with burgundy pillows. As soon as we are all in side the room, Peter closes and locks the door, he takes my hand and we sit on the couch together. Justin takes Mark over toward the chaise.   
“Undress me.” Mark takes his time, slowly undoing Justin’s tie and slipping it from around his neck. Justin takes the tie from him and wraps it around his neck. Mark continues to slowly remove every single piece of clothing from Justin, folding them nicely, and putting them at the edge of the chaise. 

 

“Now down.” Justin instructs. Mark gets down on his knees and he just keeps looking at the floor. Since that collar went around his neck he’s never looked up. I feel Peter rubbing my leg and all I can do is watch every move Justin makes. He wraps the chain around his hand a couple of times and pulls Mark forward to him so that Marks face is directly in front of Justin’s dick, he pulls him a little more and now Mark has his face up against Justin’s dick and balls. ‘Oh god ‘ I think, this is to much. I feel Peter move towards my crotch and start to rub my rock hard cock over my Armani silk suit pants. I feel my cock jump under his touch.   
Justin’s POV:   
I look over to Brian and he’s got heavy lids and I see Peter stroking Brian’s cock. It’s over the pants and it’s so unfair considering what I’m doing but I just get this overwhelming feeling in the pit of my stomach. Jealousy I know that’s what it is and the fact that I don’t want nor did I give permission for him to be touched..... Like I said I know it’s irrational and that I have no right but, I can’t help it. Brian is the man I want for myself. I want him in my bed, in my life and I feel as though he already is. So seeing this scene playing out in front of me, just makes my whole attitude change about tonight. Brian looks into my eyes and then I see his hand move over to Peter’s crotch. I see him lick his lips and quickly raise an eyebrow. Mother fucker he’s taunting me. Well two can play at this game.   
“Open your mouth.” I order Mark. When he opens wide enough, I stick my cock into his hot wet mouth. “Now suck my cock.” He starts to suck my cock and he still remembers just how I like it and he’s even is throwing in a couple new tricks. “That’s it, good boy.” I say as I stroke through his hair a couple times. Finally I grab the tie from around his neck, I slowly slip it off his neck. Brian is breathing heavily now and I see Peter undoing his pants, oh fuck. I see the side of Brian’s mouth go up in a smirk as Peter’s hand takes out his cock and starts stroking it.   
“Put your hands up.” I order. He does so and I wrap the tie around his hands and tie it off leaving some length left so I can tie it to the bed. “Who said you could stop sucking my cock?” He begins again but I tug him up by his collar and lead him to the bed while keeping eye contact with Brian. I lay him down on the bed facing the ceiling and I tie his hands to the middle bolt in the wall. I move over to the drawer that holds all their favorite toys and pull out the few that I would like to use tonight. I move back to the bed and look over to Brian, he and Peter are jacking each other off slowly and softly. I can feel the heat come over me and it’s not a good wanting heat. It’s a get ‘your fucking hands off of each other.’ I slowly turn my attention back to Mark and just try and focus on him for the rest of this session; the sooner I get this over with the sooner I can get out of this room with them. I grab the stick whip and run it along his face and down his chest to his dick where I stop and lightly whip it with the leather strands at the end; he writhes on the bed a little. “You like that; you want me to do it harder.” I am telling him not asking and I bring the whips down harder so that he is whimpering and twisting on the bed. I then do the same to every inch of his body until you can see little pink marks all over his body. I only do it enough to feel the sting but not enough to hurt him.   
“You want me to paddle you now?”...... When he doesn’t answer I give his leg a slight smack. “Answer me.” I say as I smack his leg again making sure he knows I mean it. 

 

“Yes master please” he pants out. I grab the wooden paddle, continue to paddle every inch of him, he starts to squirm on the bed. I smack him harder on the thigh with my hand.   
“Don’t move another inch.” I tell him in a stern voice... He stops immediately. “Good boy.” I say and lean down. I start to kiss him, and he kisses back with reverence and after a very intense kiss and when we are barely able to breathe through our noses, I pull back and grab the tube of lube. I slick my fingers. “Pick up your legs and spread them as far as you can.” He does and before he’s even done I shove my fingers up his ass hard, fast and forceful. I look over to Brian after I watch Mark’s eyes close. He has his mouth hanging open and his eyes are practically shut but as soon as he sees me looking at him they get bigger and stare into mine. He looks down to where four of my fingers are being shoved up Mark’s ass as hard as I can shove them and his eyes get wide. There is barely a sound coming from Mark, a breath here and there and that’s it, no screaming or crying out. I will let him later but not yet.   
Brian’s POV:   
I can’t believe this. Every single feeling that I have never had before about a man is surfacing this evening. I can barely stand the sight of Justin with another man and especially right now. Watching him finger fuck this guy, with four fingers no less, and then Mark, he’s not even making a sound just lolling his head back and forth, and curling his toes into the bed. God even I can’t help but get turned on by it even if I am getting torn up inside at the same time. My head is all fucked up over this. And Justin just looks like he’s getting off on the fact that this is torturing me. I can see it in his eyes; he knows this is torturing me.   
“You want me to shove my cock up your little hole don’t you?” I hear Justin say. And I hear Mark make a whimpering sound. “That’s not what I want to hear....answer me, you want me to fuck your tight little hole; shove my cock so far up your ass that you can feel it down your throat, taste it in your mouth, you want me to fuck you so hard, so hard that you can’t breath.” Oh god I can feel the pre cum just dripping from me and Peter. Peter’s breathing harder now and he can’t take his eyes off the scene that’s playing out here either. I’m having a hard time deciding whether I want to pull Justin off this guy and yell and scream at him for fucking with me or to cum right here from how this really is. If only it was another master that is.   
“Yes” I hear a strangled whisper. Then a loud smack of the paddle.   
“Yes what?”   
“YES Master!” oh god.....   
“Good boy.” Justin looks over to me and he raises his eyebrows and has a tiny half evil grin. He looks back to Mark and licks up his cheek and whispers something that I can’t hear into his ear.   
Justin pushes Mark back down on the bed and unties Mark from the bolt in the wall. “Lay on the bed the other way.” Mark then turns on the bed so that it is as if he’s laid out before us, and he puts his hands over his head again. Justin gets up and walks around to the side that Mark’s hands are hanging off of; he climbs up on the bed one knee on each side of Mark’s face and I hear a large loud intake of breath, coming from Mark, he’s breathing in Justin’s scent. I feel my free hand clenching into a fist and I hear Peter take in a breath and I notice that I am squeezing his cock. I loosen my grip a little and continue to jerk him off. As I look into Justin’s eyes, he puts his hands down on the bed and start to slowly crawl down Mark’s body. I can feel my face tighten and it feels like I may draw blood from my clenched fist. When Justin has their cocks against each other, he rocks his hips back and forth rubbing their cocks together. After that he starts to turn, never breaking our stare and he gets in between Mark’s legs. He reaches under the pillows and pulls out a condom, ripping it open with his teeth and handing it to Mark, “put it on me slave.” Mark starts to put it on his dick and I see Justin close his eyes and loll his head back. AFTER Mark gets it on, he jerks it up and down once then twice and lets it go. Justin brings his head up and opens his eyes to look into mine. He grabs Mark’s legs and puts them over his shoulder; he looks to Mark, and grabs his cock to put at his hole. He kisses Mark then and as they lose their breath, Justin pulls away. He looks into my eyes as he pushes his hips and drives his cock all the way into Mark’s awaiting ass. I can barely hear Mark’s cries, from the sound of my heart beating in my ears so loudly. Justin doesn’t even stop to let Mark get used to the feeling, he just pulls almost all the way out and slams back in. He does this a couple more times before he starts to pick up the pace.   
“Let it out slave.....let me hear you.”   
“Ahhhhh” he screams out then it’s just non stop grunting and groaning. Justin starts to make longer, harder, faster strokes and Mark starts to turn into a blubbering mass. God I need to cum but I wanna cum when he does.   
“Grab your cock.” Justin says breathlessly and Mark does, but doesn’t move. “Stroke it, fast.” Mark does so and starts bucking his hips. Justin holds him down with his hands. “Don’t move your hips slave.” Mark slowly stops bucking. And Peter and I are just barely holding on now. “You want to cum now.”   
“Unnnn ... please..... Master yes.” Mark begs.   
“You may cum now.” and then all of us seem to go at that moment, Mark shoots then I feel Peter’s cum going down my hand and his cock pulsing, I shoot at that same time. Justin is still slamming into Mark though he hasn’t cum yet, when I see Mark relaxing into the bed I see Justin’s head fly back and “YES!!” He’s buried deep inside Mark, eyes closed tight. I see his whole body jerk a couple of times and then he just collapses against Mark. We are all breathing hard and we can barely move. Peter is the first to get up and go behind a curtain I see a faint light go on, and water run. When he comes out he has four wet towels. He hands me one first and I start to clean myself off. I watch as he moves over to the bed and then Justin slowly moves off of Mark and grabs a towel from Peter. Then when he gets off the bed, he moves to go behind the same curtain that Peter went through. Peter is now cleaning off Mark and taking off his collar. I watch as Peter gets undressed, folding his clothing nicely and putting them on the floor then I see him get down on his knees and bow to the floor. Mark gets up then and puts his collar and chain into a drawer and takes out another that is burgundy and moves to Peter. He bends down and puts it around his neck and stands up giving a little yank for Peter to stand up, he does and they move toward the door. Mark turns toward me.  
“When you are ready you may join us in the basement for the rest of the evening’s festivities.” I nod my head and stand up as they leave, closing the door behind them. I start putting myself back together while I wait for Justin to come out of the bathroom. When he does, his hair is wet and he doesn’t even acknowledge my presence, just goes straight to the chaise and starts getting dressed......well fuck that!   
“What the fuck was that?” I ask with resentment in my voice that I can’t help.   
“Well that’s what you came for isn’t it?” He says still not looking at me but putting on his clothes.   
“I did not come here to get taunted and fucked with .....no” he finishes getting dressed and turns toward me. “So this is why you couldn’t come and celebrate with me tonight?”   
“Yes.” is his simple answer.   
“You know what, fine....fuck you!!!!” I say and I start to leave.   
“No you know what, I don’t have to fucking explain myself to you. We haven’t even fucked yet. We haven’t even had more than a quick kiss here and there.....so fuck you, ass hole.” I’m looking at him now and he starts to move past me but I grab his arm and slam him against the door. I look into his eyes and I can see nothing but pure passion and want and need. I give him a quick kiss and as I move away, he grabs my face and slams our mouths together. I push my tongue into his mouth not even waiting for permission. We are touching everywhere and he tastes so fucking good I already love it. He starts to undo my pants and I pull away..... His eyes fly open and he gives me a what the fuck look   
“Not here ,come on.” He nods and I take his hand and we go down the stairs and out the door. We wait for the Jeep which only takes a couple of minutes, and I head to the loft. There is no talk just the sexual tension and need for each other that is felt through out the enclosed space. I think he understands why I didn’t want to have our first time in the room he just fucked some guy in and the fact that it wasn’t either of our beds is another thing. Oh man I just can’t wait to have him under me, to kiss him and taste every part of him, to feel his warm tightness all around me. “Mmmm” I hear him giggle, oops that came out. Ah fuck it.   
When we get to the loft, he and I jump out of the Jeep. I grab his hand, we run up the stairs, and I slam him into the door. We start a frantic kiss as I unlock the door and pull him against me to open it. We walk back wards laughing, I shut the door quickly locking and setting the alarm. I grab him immediately after I’m done and press him as close as I can get him to me. He’s smiling at me, such a sweet innocent smile and he’s absolutely gorgeous, I smile back at him and as I lean in to kiss him, I start off slowly and he opens for me. We explore each other slowly and softly this time. I start to walk him backwards to the bed room and I grab his waist at the stairs to make sure he doesn’t fall. When we get to the top and by the bed I pull away. I stare into his eyes and push the hair from his forehead. So beautiful. I start to undress him slowly and with each new spot exposed I caress it softly with my hands. I kiss him softly, before it can deepen I move to his neck, placing open mouth kisses and licking and nipping at it, and then his collar bone and ears. Everywhere. I slowly move down his body and get to my knees. I get his pants off and take his cock into my mouth. I don’t want to play, I want to taste him and explore with my mouth. He grabs my shoulders digging his fingers into them. I hear him panting for breath but I don’t stop until I feel him tensing, I take his cock out of my mouth and I feel his fingers start to relax. I look up at him, as he looks down at me he smiles and then he gets down on his knees in front of me and starts to take off my jacket, then my tie, then my shirt buttons and slides my shirt off my shoulders. He moves his hands all over my chest leading down to my pants. He undoes them and starts to take them off. We stand up and they fall to the floor. He pushes my underwear down and I step out of them. He steps to me and wraps his arms around my waist and leans his head on my chest. I put my arms around him and hold him tight. He looks up at me.   
“I want you inside of me” he whispers shyly. I can’t believe that after what I saw, he is shy with me.   
“Are you sure?” I ask. It doesn’t seem like he’s done it in a long time.   
“I’m sure..... just take it slow.” I nod my head and start to lay him down on the bed, the blue lights reflecting off his body is just amazing. I don’t ever want to forget it. Don’t want to ever lose him. I crawl up him licking and caressing him as I go. When I am laying fully against him, his hands are rubbing my back and mine are running through his hair and over his face. I look into his eyes and I tell him exactly what I never thought I would tell any one.   
“I want this to be the first of many times. I want you around for a long time.” He gives me a blinding smile and then leans up to kiss me. We kiss and I grab the lube and slowly and carefully open him up for me. When I have gotten three fingers into him and he is writhing and panting under me, I grab the condom. I sit up and he grabs it from me, opening it up and putting over my dick. I bite my lip to keep the scream from escaping and when he’s done he reaches for me and I move into his arms, I put one hand in between us and put my cock to his hole slowly. I start to push forward, I feel him tense and I stop. He holds onto me tighter.   
“Don’t stop” he whispers and so I keep going but slowly. When I am finally all the way inside him I stop cause if I don’t, I’ll cum.   
“Baby when was the last time?” I ask him.   
“Over....ten years ago” he says. “I never found anyone that I was willing to give over my power to.” He tells me and I pull back to look at him. That’s really a big thing; that’s exactly how I feel about being fucked. I can see the trust in his eyes and the need for this. I want it to be perfect for him. I start moving and slowly he starts moving into me. As we get into our rhythm, we start to move faster and harder... neither of us will last much longer, we have waited to long to be together. I swivel my hips to hit his prostate, and I feel him gasp for air and dig his hands into my ass. I can barely move, I just keep jabbing his prostate over and over until I feel him tense.   
“Oh god....yes Bri...I oh NOW!!!!” I hear him scream.   
“YES oh god Jus!!!” and we both fall over the edge together. Blinding white flashing lights and then just falling on top of him. Oh wow. A minute later...   
“That was the....” he says.   
“Best fucking sex I have ever had.” I finish for him.   
“Yeah....” I pull out of him and roll to my side and pull off the condom and throw it in the trash by the bed. I grab Justin and roll him into me and hold him close. Fuck the cum, I don’t care and I can’t move. He doesn’t seem to care either because he is wrapping himself around me and snuggling as close as he can. He kisses me and puts his head under my chin and I kiss the top of his and we both fall asleep.


	2. Black Heaven

‘Ring........ring.........ring.....’ “Unnnn fuck. Where the fuck is it?”   
‘Ring....’ “Yea ah fuck damn it!” ‘Ring’ “ah there it is....... “Yea? And this had better be fucking good.” I tell whoever has the nerve to fucking call me at oh god 11:30 a.m. on a Saturday morning.

“Justin, its Mark.” Ah of course.

“Hello Mark....you do realize that it is 11:30 in the morning.”

“Yes, I know what time it is, and I also noticed that you and Brian left right after we had our little session. Is everything alright?” he’s a very good friend. We have known each other for over ten years so it really is no surprise that he would call and check up on me. After all, it is the first time anything like this has ever happened.

“Yea, everything is just fine, but listen, I’ll give you a call later ok. Right now I have pressing business to attend to.” I tell him as I feel Brian pressing up against me rubbing his morning hard on in between my ass cheeks.

“I’m sure you do. Call me later though, I want to hear all the nasty little details.” he says then hangs up. I flip my phone off and roll myself onto my back and look into the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen in my life. They shine green and brown with flecks of gold. They make me melt. He gets up on his elbow and looks down on me with a beautiful smile that I return while he rubs his hands along my side. I bring my hand up around his head and bring him down to meet my lips. The kiss starts out tender but soon turns deep and passionate with him rubbing his cock against my thigh. I have never wanted anyone as much as I want this man.

“I need you.” he says as he pulls away from the kiss looking into my eyes and crawling between my legs; which I am more than willing to accept him. I didn’t think I would ever find a man who I was willing to give myself over to. But with Brian I am willing to give him everything I have.

“I want you. Now.” he quickly grabs a condom and I take it from him opening it and rolling down his long hard cock,

“Oh god.....” he whispers. He slowly lubes me up and then just as slowly starts to push past the first ring. I wince at the pain; it has been ten years and then a wild ride last night. I’m a little sore but I want this so much. But he must have seen because he stops.

“Don’t stop...”I whimper. He continues until he is all the way inside of me. He waits kissing me softly on my mouth, forehead, cheeks, and chin then along my neck. I wiggle and he begins to move still placing opened mouth kisses along my neck and collar bone. “ohhhh.” he’s licking around my ear, down my jaw, and then his tongue is in my mouth swirling and caressing every part. I’m not going to last much longer. The feel of his firm stomach and mine rubbing my dick and him hitting my prostate, with every single stroke, and oh, the feeling and taste of him in my mouth is just all too much.

“I can’t hang on so tight, taste so good,” he says before he swoops in to kiss me again.

“Mmmm,” oh, that just sent me right over the edge. He’s cumming with me though I can feel him swelling and pulsing inside me. God, I forgot how good that feels. “Hummm.” When his orgasm finishes he just collapses on top of me. Pressing me into the mattress, I can barely breath but I don’t care. I just wrap my arms around and hold him. When we finally get our breathing under control he lifts up to his elbows and runs his fingers through my hair.

“God, you’re amazing.” Brian says.

Brian’s POV:

I love the way he feels underneath me, the way his hair feels in between my fingers, the way his tongue glides over my lips and around my tongue, the way he feels wrapped around my cock, the way he smells, tastes, everything. Everything about him just seems to be perfect to me.

“Hummm, well I can say the same about you. I love the way you feel inside me.”

“I love the way you feel around me but.......” I lean sideways and grab the bottom of the condom and ease my way out of him. He whimpers a little. I throw the condom in the trash and retake my place in between his legs. “I’m sorry I had to. Shower with me?” I ask him. He nods his head and we go to the shower. I washed his hair with my shampoo and washed every inch of his body with my soap. I liked the idea of having him drenched in my favorite smells, having them mix with his own is just intoxicating. In turn, he washed my body as I washed my hair. We got out brushed our teeth, and shaved together. When we were done we got dressed in some comfortable clothes, blue jeans and a button up jean shirt for me and a pair of my sweats and one of my big black t-shirts for him. Seeing him with my clothes just hanging over him I just had to take him into my arms.

“You’re too cute all wrapped up in my clothes.” I tell him with an innocent grin.

“Shut up.” he says jabbing me in my ribs.

“Ow.” I say backing away but he grabs my hips and yanks me closer.

“We have to stop by my place before we go out to breakfast.” he says and I nod my head and lean in for a kiss. Before I can deepen it he breaks away and.....”even though I would love nothing more than to just wrap ourselves up and fuck all day, I am extremely hungry so we are going to go now and get me some clothes and then get us some food....”

“Then we can come back and fuck our brains out?” I say well more along the lines of asking.

 

“I think that is a perfect plan for a Saturday.” he says so we go and get him some clothes from his place and head over to the Liberty diner. The guys should be around right about now and I know Deb’s working so it should be fun. Right! So we pull up to the diner and get out. I grab a hold of Justin’s hand and we head into the diner.

“Hey Bri.” Mikey says. The group turns to look and waves so I pull Jus from behind me and wrap my arm around his waist. “Why in the world did you bring him?” I swear the man doesn’t know when to shut his mouth.

“Well Mikey, it’s so good to see you again.” Justin says in a sickly sweet voice.

“Don’t call me Mikey.....what is he doing here? And why is your arm around him?” he says. I think he’s starting to get pissed off.

“He’s here because first off I didn’t want to let him out of my sight, and because if we want to continue our marathon we need sustenance. Oh, by the way, my arm is around his waist because I love the way it feels there. Now stop being so fucking rude and scoot over so Ted and Emmett can sit with you.” he gives the Mikey pout but does scoot over, I snap my fingers at Em and Ted and gesture to the other side of the booth. It takes them a minute to shake off the shock of what I’ve just said but they do get up and move to the other side squeezing into the one side. I get into the booth and pull Justin in behind me. He leans in and gives me a quick kiss and grabs the menu.

“Can you still get breakfast?” he asks while reading through it.

“Yep, you can have anything you want.” I tell him. He looks over at me with a raised brow and a sly grin.

“Anything? Hunh.”

“Food Jus. We can have some more fun when we get back to the loft.” He just lifts up his eyebrows and gives me an evil grin. I feel one of his hands caress my thigh before resting on my crotch. Not stroking, just resting there allowing the warmth of his hand creating in me an unbelievable sensation. 

“Brian, what the fuck are you doing? Don’t you remember what happened with Kip?” Mikey states angrily.

“This is nothing like what Kip did! Kip was trying to use me to get ahead in the company by blackmailing me. Justin doesn’t have to do that because he owns the fucking company.” I state angrily. 

“That’s not completely true Brian. You own half of the company so that make us partners…equals. If we fuck it doesn’t affect anybody.” Justin says applying pressure to my cock. Oh fuck.

“Exactly my point, you are business partners. What happens when you don’t want to fuck each other anymore?” Mikey retorts. 

“First of all MIKEY, it’s none of your fucking business if we fuck or if we don’t. IF we decide not to fuck anymore, I can guarantee that Brian will not lose his job or it become complicated at work. We don’t fuck at the office! I’ve worked too fucking hard to risk my superiority in the business to piss off my best ad man and partner. Now mind your own fucking business.” Justin states angrily. Wow, I guess I really shouldn’t piss him off. I look over at Mikey and see him turning bright red from anger and realize that I’m not going to do a fucking thing about it. Mikey brought it on himself and was attacking Justin; it’s his own damn fault. 

“Are you going to let him talk like that to me Brian? Where the fuck do you get off coming in here and talking to me like that you little whore. Get the fuck out of here before I kick your ass.” Mikey yells getting the Diner’s attention. Justin stiffens next to me and I can feel the anger radiating off of him. I can’t believe Mikey just called him a whore. Where the fuck does he get off? Justin stands up and starts walking out but before he does he walks back over to the table and roughly pulls Mikey up. I jump out of my seat ready to intervene when I hear Justin speak.

“First off, you little shit, if you can’t deal with the fact that I’m fucking Brian, then that’s your own damn problem, NOT MINE. Second off, what I fucking do is none of your god damned business. AND if you want to try and kick my ass go for it because I can guarantee I will fucking flatten you. Don’t fuck with me. You don’t know a god damned thing about my life. And if you can’t deal with me throwing your shit back in your face, don’t start shit with me. If you are old enough to dish it out you sure as fuck can deal with it. And if you EVER call me a whore again, I WILL kick your ass.” Justin yelled in Mikey’s face before roughly pushing him back into the booth and walking out of the diner. 

I watched him go and looked over at my so called best friend; I’m so pissed off right now that I can’t think straight. What did the little prick think he was trying to prove?

“What the fuck is your problem?” I asked angrily.

“You just let him fucking man-handle me, you didn’t stick up for me at all. What the fuck?” Mikey whined. Jesus, is he ever going to learn to handle his own shit? 

“I AM NOT your lover, husband, partner or anything. We are friends Mikey and you talked to my…my whatever the fuck like he was a street hustler. You need to get over your fucking petty ass jealousy right FUCKING NOW because he’s going to be around for a long, long time.” I say then get up and walk out of the diner with Mikey’s whines behind me. Fucker.

When I get out to the street I look and don’t see Justin anywhere. He must have caught a cab. Fuck, why did he take off? God damnit mother fucker. I wonder where the fuck he went. 

Justin’s POV

I can’t fucking believe that little shit. God, I wanted to hit him so fucking hard but he’s Brian’s friend and I don’t want to do that to him. I was hoping that he would follow me out but he’s probably trying to fix the shit that just happened. Well fuck him. I don’t need him or his shit friends. Well that’s a fucking lie, I do need Brian. Fuck! What have I gotten myself into? I need to blow off steam so I think that I’ll work out and then head over to Black Heaven. Mmmm…yea that’s what I need. I need my control back. 

After several hours of working out at the dojo I head home to take a quick shower and slide into my leather clothes...god, the leather feels so good against my skin. I don’t bother checking my calls or taking my cell phone with me. I want to enjoy this evening to its fullest, no interruptions. 

When I arrive at Black Heaven, I’m quickly ushered into the den to meet with Mark. I really didn’t want to talk but fuck; I’ll get this out of the way then have some fun. 

“Hey Mark, how’s it going?” I ask casually. 

“I think I should be asking you that question. You and Mr. Kinney left awfully early last night. That’s not like you.” Mark said concerned.

“We fucked in the privacy of his home.” I answered not wanting to give him any details…he’ll be chomping at the bit to exert control over me. 

“Well, did he at least enjoy being fucked by the master?” Mark said with a smile.

“Mmmm…well…ilethimfuckme.” I said really quickly. Fuck why did I say that? God damnit fucking shit.

“YOU WHAT?” Mark yelled surprised.

“Fuck Mark. I said I let him fuck me.” I said again this time more angry. I can’t believe I let him fuck me then today…god what a fucking moron.

“Wow Justin…why?” Mark asked perplexed. 

“I don’t know. I want him, I want more with him but…I don’t know.” I said quietly sitting down on the sofa. I felt Mark move beside me and pull me into his arms. It’s comforting, something he hasn’t done since that night ten years ago.

“Justin, if you want more with him then go after him. This may be your one chance to be happy. Don’t lose that…don’t give it up because you’re scared.” Mark replied running his hand up and down my back. I nod my head in his chest when Peter came into the room. He looked at us for a minute then sat down beside me resting his hand on my back. 

“Everything ok?” Peter asked.

“Yea…let’s go have some fun.” I said not wanting to talk about it anymore. It’s nothing against Peter but I just can’t do this right now. 

“Ok, well let’s go then, they are waiting for you.” Peter said with a smile pulling me up and giving me a tight hug which I returned fiercely before letting him go and following the men down to the dungeon. When I arrive I’m assaulted with the smells and sounds of this world and it’s strangely comforting. 

When you walk down the stairs you can’t see much. You have to let your eyes adjust to the darkness. There are only torches placed against the walls a few feet away from each other to light your way. Mark has remodeled this once basement to look and feel like a real dungeon. He had the floor dug up to make this under world a two level playground. When you get to the ground level it is an open space you can look up and see the second floor circle the bottom. It is almost like looking at a catwalk and it can be used as that cause there are a lot of fun things that go on the ground floor. But mostly what is on the second floor is a series of rooms with different types of toys. There are no doors only curtains to be lowered if you would like privacy which isn’t very common here since we all know each other. Anyway, back to the main floor to the right is the stage which at the beginning of every night all the slaves display themselves for our choosing. I’m running a little late tonight so they are already starting the choosing. We go by rotation here. So it is always fair on who gets to choose first and so on.

“I do believe you are next Justin.” Peter says to me. Thank god most of the men are very good looking but some are just not for me. So I go up onto the stage and slowly make my way from one end to the other looking over each one wondering what I’m in the mood for tonight. I need a hard long fuck with no holding back, I need someone who can keep up with me....I’m sure Brian could. Ah! Damn it, that’s just not what I need to be thinking right about now. I shake my head and focus on the men at hand. He looks good for tonight, tall, dark blonde hair, tight body, not overly muscled but more than the average person, which means he works out quite a bit. I do believe I have fucked this guy before and if I remember correctly he could take everything I gave him and still beg me for more. Humph, a perfect fit for tonight...well maybe not perfect.....don’t do that Justin. Damn it. I stand directly in front of him only a step away so he can decide if this is what he wants...see we always have an out for anyone here. We won’t make the slave do anything that they are not completely comfortable with, which also means the slave has a choice in who’s their master for the evening. The slave has accepted my offer and has offered up his collar which I take from him and he lowers his head to the floor. I place his collar around his neck and grab the end giving it a small yank to get him going. He stands up and follows me off the stage. I lead him up the spiral staircase to the second floor and down to the room of my choice. This room has one of my favorite toys of all....the sling. I give my slave a yank and help him into the sling. When I have him all strapped in and blindfolded with a ball gag in his mouth. I look over to the wall where there is an assortment of extra fun toys to play with. I grab the silver cock ring and go over to place it around my slave’s already rock hard cock. He’s so turned on. When I uncover him from his leather cover and it pops out I take it into my hand giving it two firm strokes, I watch him whimper and wiggle his ass, causing the whole sling to start swaying, and his cock to start moving in my hand again. I put my other hand on his hip to stop the movement and he whimpers some more, pumping his cock three more times and watch as the precum starts to bubble out of the tip. I lean down and lick the tip and roll it around my tongue, very nice not to salty with a tinge of sweetness. I place the cock ring around the base of his cock hearing his breath quicken through his nose. I watch his hands squeezing into fists. And watch as the head of his cock turns bright red almost purple. I love doing this. I move away from him back over to the wall and pull off the long horse whip. Oh yea, there we go...... I run it along his chest, over his neck, over his face, then down the other side of his body to his groin. I run it up and down his cock giving it tiny little spankings just enough to feel it. He’s twisting in his attempt to get away maybe, I stop and move to his taut stomach, moving it over his nicely defined six pack. I start to bring the horse whip up and down upon his chest and stomach just enough to leave marks all along the surface watching, it turn to pink. He’s whimpering and twisting trying to get away from the lashes that I’m whipping across his body. 

“Slave stop or you will be punished more severely.” I said loudly enough for him to hear me and placed one hard whip across his aching cock. The slave immediately stops moving. He has tears running down his face but he’s painfully erect, his cock almost purple from the delicious torment. I quickly remove my clothes and move towards the slave leaning over him near his face. 

“I’m going to remove the gag, you will not speak unless spoken too and YOU WILL NOT cum! Do you understand?” The trick nods his head and I remove the gag and move the sling around so that his head is even with my cock. 

“Suck.” I demand. The slave willing takes my hard aching cock into his mouth and starts giving and excellent blow job. As I’m about to cum I command that he stop and my cock slips from his mouth. 

I put the head support under his head to hold him up and move to the end of the sling and lock it into position so that it doesn’t move. I draw up his legs and clip them to the metal arms. His body is in the shape of a sideways ‘L’ his ass exposed to me beautifully. I pull the heavy paddle out and show it to him. His eyes get big when he sees it but doesn’t say anything. I look down at his cock. It’s weeping precum, so I know that he’s still turned on by the events. 

“Beg.” I command. I want him to ask to be spanked…I love it when they beg.

“Master, please spank me master.” He begs. That’s satisfactory for now and I pull back and land a hard smack on his left cheek. I alternate between his cheeks getting the crimson from the paddle. 

“Let me hear you slave.” I demand. I nod my head towards the door and another slave immediately comes to me. They know me so well here. The slave climbs underneath my slave and separates his ass cheeks for me. His beautiful ass hole clenching with anticipation. 

“Master, please more…fuck me master.” The slave yells out. Very good slave…let them hear you. I remove the cane from the table and show it to him and he swallows a couple of times. 

“Beg.” I command again, he’s a little hesitant so I grab his balls and cock that’s still trapped in the cock ring and squeeze, not to much but enough for him to call out.

“Master, please cane my ass.” He says quietly.

“I can’t hear you.” I said harshly, if he doesn’t want to do this, he’ll have to use the club safe word.

“MASTER CANE MY ASS.” He yells. I smile and bring the cane down hard on his crack. The trick is crying and trying to get away from me but the sling is locked and the slave underneath him has a good handle on his ass. I deliver twelve hits to his smarting asshole before stopping. The slave quickly rolls a condom over my cock and lathers it with lube, then releases the sling so that it will rock. In one swift motion I slam into the trick and he screams out at the sudden intrusion. Before the slaves offer themselves up they are instructed and have to sign an agreement that they have thoroughly prepared themselves for the night. Fuck, he’s still so fucking tight. Once I’m buried deep in him I stop. My goal is not to severely hurt him; it’s all about pleasure. He gets the pleasure of being tormented, if he didn’t like it he wouldn’t do it or he’d use the safe word. 

Once I feel him relax, I start moving in him hard. Pulling all the way out before slamming back into him with one smooth thrust; he’s taking it hard moaning and panting. Oh God, he’s good. He’s tight and he’s using the sling to move back into me, rocking his slim hips. 

“Let me hear you slave.” I tell him. He immediately starts begging: harder, faster, more, deeper. I oblige him of all of his requests not easing up, my pace getting faster until I feel that I’m about to cum. I grab his cock and rub the pad of my finger over the slit.

“Cum.” I order, his orgasm rips through him, his ass contracting around me, oh, so good. His ass is squeezing the hell out of my cock and the cum pours from his cock. Once he’s finished cumming I quickly remove the cock ring and keep stroking him, getting him hard again. His eyes get big when he realizes what I’m doing and he tries to move away from the intense pain. His cock remains hard and he’s squeezing his eyes shut, trying to relax. I continue with my ferocious pace, slamming into him, never letting up, and continually hitting his prostate. I can tell when the pain gives way to pleasure when his face relaxes and he starts rotating his hips again. I hear a commotion behind me but I don’t turn to look. My slave picks up his head and makes eye contact with whatever was going on. 

“You will be punished for that.” I say through clenched teeth. I’m not angry but he’s disobeyed one of the rules. He quickly drops his head back onto the headrest and clenches his eyes shut. 

“Mark, come here.” I call over my shoulder. I know that he’s watching me; he always does at the beginning. Mark immediately comes to my side and he knows what I’m going to do. I pull out of the slave and slam a HUGE black dildo up his ass to keep him loose. The slave moans at the increased size and sensation. I quickly release him, shackle his hands and grab him by the collar and moving him towards the bed. I motion with my head for Mark to lie down and he does so quickly with his legs hanging over the edge of the bed. 

“Put this on the Master with your mouth.” He takes the condom with his mouth, never meeting my eyes and quickly unrolls it on Mark’s cock. I remove the dildo from his ass swiftly then instruct him to sit on Mark’s cock hard and then lean WAY over. The slave immediately follows my orders and Mark brings his legs up keeping them spread. I move in between his spread legs and push two fingers in along side Mark’s dick and start thrusting in him, slowly stretching him open more. The slave has his head resting above Mark on the pillow grunting softly from the intense pleasure/pain. When I feel him loosen I slip a third finger in and then replace my condom and start pushing in along side Mark. The slave cries out but I place my hand on the small of his back rubbing it softly to calm him. He relaxes against me and I begin to push again until I am fully buried inside the trick alongside Mark’s hard cock. I pull the trick up to lean against my chest while Mark stabilizes his hips. Together Mark and I start pumping into the slave, him using his planted feet to thrust into him. The trick is moaning loudly, enjoying the ride that we are giving him. I look towards the floor beside the bed and see Peter kneeling beside us. I make eye contact with Mark and nod my head towards his slave. 

“Slave, get up here and suck this slave.” Mark demands. Peter immediately does as ordered, never making eye contact with either of us. He arranges himself so that he’s sitting on Mark’s face and sucking the slave off in time with our thrusts. The room is filled with moans of pleasure as all of us are being satisfied. 

“Let me hear you slave.” I demand of him. He starts screaming begging to cum. I feel the fire start at the base of my spine and rush upwards into my balls, the cum shooting out of my slit with force and backwashing over my cock and out of the condom, the slaves ass milking me dry. We all lean there for a second before we start moving. Peter climbs off of Mark, his cum spattered across Mark’s chest. He sits kneeling on the bed with his head down. I gently pull out of the slave and pull the condom off and dropping it in the waste basket before helping the slave off of Mark and having him kneel beside Peter. 

“Remove the condom slave.” Mark demands. Peter quickly removes the condom and throws it in the trash before resuming his spot beside Mark. 

“Rest.” I inform my slave and he lies down and closes his eyes, truly resting for the wild fuck he just had and for the rest of the night. 

Peter and my slave on are at the foot of the bed and Mark and I are resting at the head against the pillows. 

“Will, get us two double JB and our slaves each a bottle of water.” Mark asks of the butler. I lean back against the pillows eyes closed when I feel a hand caress my cheek and my eyes fly open. My mouth hangs open as I see Brian Kinney standing in front of me completely naked with a fucking purple hard-on. God, how hot is this. But what is he doing here and what does he expect me to do with his dick? I am not about to give up my control to him anytime soon after this afternoon, and I am especially not going to give it up here. I have always been in control here and that I am not willing to give up. He’s got a wicked grin on his face and he just looks so sexy, so delicious, I want to just eat him up but not here, no, not here. He leans down over me and I grab the back of his neck yanking him all the way down to me slamming our lips together. God, how he does this to me, I can’t get enough of him. Feeling his cock against my side, his tongue down my throat, the taste of him swirling in my mouth going straight to my cock and head....”Mmmm.” Damn it! Did I just do that out loud? He grabs my cock as I grab his and we start stroking each other.

“Hummm.” I hear in the distance, then I feel a tap on my shoulder. I pull away reluctantly looking into Brian’s deep hazel eyes......”Justin?” Oh right! We are here. In just that short amount of time I forgot we where in Black Heaven and not in Brian’s bed......how does he do this to me? I look over to Mark and he just raises his eyebrows at me in question....and I know what the question is. Are you going to let him dominate you? Well, sorry to say for him but the answer to that question is, HELL NO! I wont let him nor anyone else dominate me. He may be able to turn my world upside down but if he doesn’t want to be my slave then we will just have to figure out something else.

Brian’s POV:

Dear god, I had no idea. I mean sure some but not this. I didn’t think that I would be walking in on something like this. Justin, MY Justin, seeing him work this guy over makes me ache to have him do me. I want to know what it would be like for him to fuck me and work me over.....not to mention the fact that seeing him with this other guy, trick or not, is stirring things up in me that only he has been able to stir. Jealousy, protective, it feels like someone is taking a piece of my heart when I watch him with someone else. Isn’t that funny. Never in my wildest dreams would I have ever thought that these feelings even existed for me, let alone for me to want to rip someone apart for it. When I set foot into the doorway, I gasped setting off a little commotion from the regulars, all their little whispers. Whatever! I straightened up really quick and watched as Mark and Justin both shoved their dicks up this man. Now that I couldn’t believe. Neither Mark nor Justin are by any means small and this one man took them both. I must say I am impressed. I’m not sure I could do that, then again I’m not sure I would want too. When they finally finish up, I feel myself harder than anything I have ever known. So I step into the room take off all my clothes and I just couldn’t resist him laying all splayed out in front of me. I want him so badly. When he looks into my eyes I can see a million different things moving through his mind, but it’s too clouded that I don’t understand anything.....so I just smile at him and lean down, when he pulled me down to him smashing our lips together I was so thankful....after he left the diner this afternoon I didn’t even know if everything would be alright between us.....there you go again. Jesus, all this us and we uhhh what am I going to do? Every time I am near him I just can’t help myself, and when I am away from him he’s all I think about. Oh god, he is just the best thing I have ever tasted. I feel him pull away. I look into his deep blue eyes, oh, I want him......

“Justin” Mark says. They look at each other for a second and it makes me extremely uncomfortable..... “ Well then, here are the drinks.....Brian would you like me to have Will get you a drink?” he says handing the drinks out to every one.

“No, I’m good.” I say watching Justin throw back his drink. He looks back over to me and something has changed. I can see it. He looks back to the bottom of the bed grabbing for his slave’s leash.....oh, I really don’t want to watch this again. Shit!

“Slave.....crawl to me.” Justin says yanking him up.... the slave pounds back his bottle of water letting the rest fall to the floor, I just watch as he crawls with his head down to Justin with his head just hanging over Justin’s dick..... “Suck me.” he orders and looks over to me. His mouth’s hanging open. I just lean and kiss him grabbing his face to me and feeling his hands go around my neck pulling at my hair as we fight for dominance, something he isn’t so willing to give up this time, in this place. Oh boy, I thought I could get him if I just ......ah shit! I should’ve known better than this. Now what do I do......I feel a hand on my cock. I pull away from Justin and look over to see my very own slave at my feet, jacking me off. He’s good actually. I look over to Justin, he just nods his head and scoots over on the bed taking his slave with him and grabbing my arm to pull me up onto the bed. I pull up on the man at my feet having him crawl between my legs......”I want to see you suck him slave.” I hear Justin say and I look over to him just as the slave dives down onto my cock. Oh, man! This guy is good. Thank god.....but he’s not as good as Justin. He leans into me and starts to kiss me.

“Mmmm.” I moan into the kiss, I grab him by the neck and pull him to me feeling the top of his chest against mine and his hands start to roam all over my chest and neck. Oh, I want to be inside him so badly. I pull him to me even more, maybe, I can get him to stop this.... Uh oh! He pulls away from me, glaring at me. He yanks the chain for his slave pulling him off of his cock with a pop. Fuck me! I pushed to hard.....

“Slave ...” he says as he stands up on the bed, the slave stands up and I just now notice that there are chains up on the ceiling. Jesus Christ, the surprises just keep on coming, don’t they? “Put your hands up.” The slave does so and Justin puts the leather bands around his wrist clipping them together so that his hands are chained together. Justin jumps off the bed and goes to the wall grabbing the whip and a long string of anal beads. He turns looking straight to the slave totally ignoring me now. He climbs up on the bed dropping the whip by the slaves feet, he kneels down and starts to slowly put the beads in one by one. After the fifth bead, Justin stops for a minute rubbing slow circles on his stomach then he continues putting the beads in, while still rubbing slow circles on his stomach. He’s being so gentle right now and I don’t like it at all. After getting about ten beads into him he stops and stands back up grabbing the whip on his way. He swings the slave around so they are now facing each other. The slave’s head is thrown back and Justin just yanks on his chain and the slave straightens up, looking down on the bed. “That’s better.....now do not let those beads slip until I say so.” he says in a tight voice, with a tight smack of the whip against his ass to get his point across.

“Uunngh!” the slave cries out.

“Not another thing will come out of your mouth.” he says whipping him against his thigh this time.....he just keeps going after that against his stomach, and chest, back and ass, thighs, calves, but the slave never makes another sound. He is biting at his bottom lip so hard I’m surprised I haven’t seen blood drip yet. I look over for a second and see Mark watching the show with wide eyes while Peter slowly sucks his cock. “You may let one bead out.” He says while grabbing a hold of the slave’s cock squeezing the precum off the tip. “And you better not cum.” he says into his ear. I watch as one bead slips from his ass, and then see him tense up again holding tightly to the ones left inside. “Good slave.” He says with another whip to the ass. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Mark get up and go to the wall grabbing a leather mask, what looks to be a twelve inch dildo, a pair of hand cuffs, and a long stick with feathers at the tip of it. He moves over to the bed and puts the leather mask over Peter’s head strapping up the back.

“Lay down on the bed face down.” Peter does so and Mark grabs his hands and brings them behind his back cuffing them together. “Spread your legs as far as you can.” He does so Mark crawls between his legs and begins to run the feathers across his skin all over his back down to his ass to his balls and Peter writhes on the bed ‘whack’ I hear as the feather stick is smacked across his ass. “Don’t move again.......what do you say slave?”

“Yes Master.” you can barely hear. ‘Whack’

“What did you say?”

“YES Master! God yes....” ‘Whack’

“That’s enough.” he says and starts to run the feathers against his redden skin. I look over and see that Justin has stopped to watch while slowly stroking his cock, me, I can’t believe I have managed to hold off cumming for so long. But I am and I think it’s the fact that this guy really knows what he’s doing....while I have been watching the show he has been alternating between sucking me off and letting me rest without me barely even noticing. Which is fine by me, I don’t want to cum until Justin does anyway. I see Justin grab a hold of the beads and slowly pull out one and then two more beads from his ass. God, that’s hot......the guy is just barely hanging on, his dick is fucking purple, and the sweat is just pouring off him.....god, I need more. I grab the guy by his shoulders and pull him up...

“Sit on my face.” I tell him and he does and I prop myself up so I can still see Justin while I eat this guys ass out. The guy continues to blow me as I spread his cheeks and take a good look at his hole just watching it twitch for me. Then I let my tongue play across the opening just making circles, flattening it and running it over and over before I finally straighten it out and force the tip just inside the hole. I let my tongue flex to the top and to the bottom. He tastes pretty good and I want more, I look up and see Justin watching me with big eyes so I decided to make a little show myself.....see how he likes it. I push my tongue as far as I can and feel the trick stop sucking my cock but that’s not what I want just yet. He can still do it, he’s not that far gone yet..... so I reach my hand over to his back and push down, he takes the hint and he starts to suck my cock again. I let my tongue play inside his hole. Using every trick I have learned over the years, I have the man practically ramming his ass on my face trying to get more of my me inside him. I have to finally grip his sides to get him to stop moving. I look up at Justin and he is just mesmerized by the site....he is jacking off himself and the slave. I give a small smirk that I’m sure went to my eyes cause he seems to have realized that I am on to how hot he is for me, and he is.....cause he looks away and undoes his slave from the chains and the slave just falls into Justin’s arms with and oomph. I continue to play in the guys ass as I watch Justin lay his slave down on the bed and prepare himself. He slips a condom on and some lube and just shoves himself without hesitation into the awaiting hole.

“Let me hear you slave....let it all out.”

“OH JESUS!” He screams out along with every other thing imaginable which quickly turns into just unintelligible mumbles and moans. God, I want to be that fucking slave so badly my cock aches for it, my ass clenches at the thought, I want him so badly. I shove the ass out of my face and get up onto my knees. I grab a condom, quickly put it on and put some lube around my dick. I position the trick on his knees with his ass in front of me I just can’t help but slam myself into his hole, oh, so good. I see my trick grab a hold of the sheets as he shoves his face into the bed trying to suppress his screams that I can still hear. I know I’m big and I probably hurt him. I stop and let him relax before I begin to pull almost all the way out then I thrust back into him...... I look over and see Justin slamming into his slave’s ass. His slave is on his back; Justin is on his haunches and knees with the slave on his cock and thighs. Justin has his hands under his hips pulling him onto his cock as he slams his hips forward. Justin looks over to me and we just stare at each other. Oh, I’m going to cum. I reach over and grab the guy’s dick roughly jerking him off in time with my thrusts twisting my hips to hit that sweet spot.

“AHAHAHAHAH.” my trick cries out as I feel his cum all over my hand. I continue to pump into his ass until I hear Justin.....

“You may cum slave.” he pants out looking directly into my eyes and I just fall head first into my orgasm, bright lights flashing behind my eyes watching him shake through his orgasm as well just seems to make it better for me. But I need more so I reach over to him and grab him behind the neck and bring his mouth to mine. He’s there with his mouth open for me and we kiss hard and wild. “Mmmm.” He moans into the kiss. When I feel myself get over my orgasm I just pull away from the guy and turn towards Justin. In a second I feel his body pressed against mine and our arms go around each other. I feel his hand on my dick taking off the condom. I do the same for him, feeling myself get hard, and his hard-on pressing against my cock is just too much. I feel him pulling away but I bring his mouth harder to mine. He relents and we continue our kiss, grabbing his hips, yanking him hard against me, grinding our cocks together as I swivel my hips. He breaks our kiss and throws his head back. I don’t stop. I need more, attacking his neck and collar bone biting, sucking and almost drawing blood. I know but he just moans out. Lost in the feeling just as I am. God, he feels and taste so good. I have to have him.

“Justin.” I breathe out against his neck, then I feel him stiffen in my arms, his head coming up slowly. I look up into his eyes and he turns away quickly pulling out of my arms which I drop to the sides and let him go. He gets off the bed grabbing a black towel off the wall throwing it around his hips he exits the room. What the fuck just happened here. I get up off the bed, just barely noticing the looks that I am getting from both Mark and Peter. I ignore them both and grab a towel myself and head in the direction as Justin. I see him heading down the stairs and I quicken my pace to catch up with him. He’s moving quickly though so I don’t reach him until he is halfway up the other stairs that lead to the house. I start to walk behind him and when we get to the landing of the door, he looks over to me and without a word continues through the house towards the stairs around a corner and down a hall to a large door at the end. He opens it leaving it open for me but doesn’t wait as he heads straight to what I assume is the bathroom. I step inside the room, close the door, locking it. With only the help of the light from the bathroom I head in the same direction as Justin....I hear water running and as I step inside I see him entering the shower. God, he’s gorgeous.... he has left the door open so I assume he means for me to join him. I move over removing my towel and stepping inside the shower with him, closing the door. He hands me the shampoo and I take the bottle as he starts to lather my head in shampoo massaging it into my scalp. He has such strong hands. I put a good amount into my hand returning the favor and cleaning him of the other man......maybe he hated it as much as I did. So we continue washing each other making sure that there is nothing left of the other men before we get out and brush our teeth and heading back into to the bedroom, with just our towels around our waist. I watch as Justin heads over towards the window opening up a cabinet and pulling out a bottle of Jim Beam, and two glasses, pouring them out and going over to the couch that sits in the middle of the room placing the drinks down on the coffee table and grabbing a remote. He presses a button and a fire starts in the fireplace. It startles me a little, but I just move over to the couch and sit beside him, handing me my drink he leans back against the other side.

Justin’s POV

I lean back against the couch and think about what I’m going to say. I’m not angry at Brian but I won’t allow him to take my control away, not here, not in this place. 

“Even though, I’ve never fucked you, I would still never try to take you in Babylon or the Baths. It’s the same here Brian. I won’t be yours or anyone else’s slave. I’m sorry but I can’t go back to that…I won’t.” I say taking a deep shuddering breath.

“Why?” Fuck why, because I fucking say so, I think but I just take another deep breath and stare at my drink contemplating what to tell him. 

“It’s not who I am Brian. I’ve been a slave and even though I was a damn good slave something was missing from the arrangement with Mark and Peter. I could hand over my control but it never felt right. After awhile, I transitioned into Master and I’ve been in that role for the last 10 years. Some people are made to be slaves; others are made to be dominant. I’m dominant.” I say, hoping that he’d take it at face value.

“Well I won’t be a fucking slave either.” He says angrily. I look at him and hold up one of my hands in surrender. 

“I never asked you to be a slave Brian. If you want to be a master then talk to Mark and he’ll get you the training that you need. Then when you want to be a master you come and select your slave for the night and that’s that.” I advise him. I’m not going to be his slave but I’m not asking him to be mine either. Brian is a slave, but he has to determine that on his own. I won’t make him do anything that he doesn’t want to. 

“Why haven’t you tried to fuck me?” He asked quietly. I don’t have to think about that question long. I know the answer. 

“Because you haven’t offered yourself to me. Brian, you’ve made it clear that you’re a top and I’m not going to push myself on anybody, not even you. I care for you Brian, a lot, but unless you ask me to fuck you, I’m not going to.” I say honestly. I’m never going to take anybody’s control away. If he wants me that way then he’ll have to ask.

“So you want me to fucking beg you.” He says angrily standing up. 

“Fuck Brian, would you listen to yourself. Do you want me to overpower you while we are fooling around and then try to stick my dick in your ass, without you really having anything to say about it? Fuck no! You don’t want that. Just like you didn’t try to fuck me until I asked you to, it’s the same thing Brian, it’s respect.” I say calmly trying to diffuse this volatile situation. 

He looks at me then looks away before sitting back down on the couch beside me. I don’t know what the fuck is wrong with him but I wish he would fucking spit it out already. 

“Why do you have a key to this bedroom?” He asks out of the blue. I look at him considering how much I should tell him but figure I should be completely honest.

“I met Mark when I was 18 before I went away to college. We were in a relationship together. Mark was my first and we were happy. Mark got me into BDSM and part of our contract for BDSM was that only he could fuck me. I agreed because I think having someone inside of you is an extremely intimate act so it worked out. Outside of our BDSM relationship I was allowed to trick but I was never allowed to bottom for anybody but Mark. Mark eventually brought Peter into the mix and since we all got along so well and we all wanted to stay together, Peter became a slave to Mark just as I was. We were happy together. Anyways, Mark gave me this room in case I ever needed somewhere to stay. It’s been my room ever since and I use it a lot. Not only when I come for the entertainment, but also when I need to get away from life or people, so this is where I hide out.” I inform him. I don’t know what he’s going to think of that little bit of information.

“There’s something that you’re not telling me Justin. I can tell and if we are going to do this…whatever it is then you have to be honest with me.” He replies. I look at him before standing up and moving towards the closet. I pull on some sweats then stand in front of the window. I haven’t talked about this ever and now this man, that’s becoming to mean so much to me, wants to know what, happened to me. 

“Like I said I was allowed to trick, I just couldn’t get fucked. One night I was at Babylon and I picked up a trick, older than me but I knew how to dominate the situation so I took him back to my apartment. When we got there, he overpowered me. He bound and gagged me and then beat me violently. It was then that I recognized him; he was a master from here. He had tried to Master me then fuck me but Mark cock blocked him. That night was his opportunity and he took it. He raped me and then left me bound and gagged. Luckily, I was supposed to come here to see Mark and Peter the next day at 9 and when I didn’t show the came over to my place. They had a key. They were my lovers; anyway, they let themselves in and found me lying in my own piss and blood. I stopped participating in the BDSM world for awhile and then I started just observing. I refused to bottom after that and I became the dominant one in our relationship until I left for college. Once I got to college I never trusted anyone enough. I wasn’t willing to put myself in danger, so I never took a trick back to my place and I never did it alone. We were always in public, until you. You were the first one that I went home with and allowed to fuck me.” I was surprised that I was able to tell that story without any emotion but it was ten years ago so maybe…maybe that’s why. All I know is that it was a part of me that I never wanted anybody to know. I felt Brian walk up behind me and place a hand on my shoulder.

“Thank you for trusting me enough.” He said before turning me around and taking me into his arms. I rested my head against his chest grateful for the strength that he was giving me. I haven’t been held like this in such a long time, it’s really comforting. 

I pull back and look at Brian’s face and I’m overwhelmed by the feelings that are running through my body. I stand up on my toes to place a soft kiss on his lips. He bends down to meet my lips with a passionate soft kiss. 

“Mmmm.” I moan into the kiss. There is something about kissing him that just completely turns me on. When breathing became necessary I pulled back and started walking us to the bed, just staring into his eyes. 

“I don’t like it when you kiss other men.” I tell him, I don’t I love his kisses; I want them all for me. 

“I don’t like it when you kiss them either or show them compassion.” Brian responds. When my knees hit the back of the bed we fall down still staring at each other. We separate a little bit so that we can move into the middle of the bed and he settles back on top of me. I pull him down by the nape of his neck and kiss him with all of the feelings that I have. It was his turn to moan in the kiss as our tongues dueled, rubbing against each other, teasing, tantalizing, bringing each other closer. 

“I don’t want to hurt them; it’s not about pain for pain’s sake but for pleasure. If I know it’s going to hurt them, I want to help them relax. That’s all. I have no feelings for them; it’s all about the pleasure.” I run my hands through his hair then gently cup his face, running my thumb across his cheek bone. “You baby, it’s all about feelings and pleasure.” I say before pulling him down to me again and kissing him softly, running my tongue across his lips before delving my tongue into his mouth, exploring every crevice. 

“God, I love kissing you.” He says pulling back from the kiss, running his hands through my hair. I love it when he plays with my hair. 

Brian’s POV:

“God, I love kissing you.” I tell him running my hands through his soft silky hair, looking into his beautiful blue eyes as they sparkle for me. This man, this beautiful man lying underneath me has entrusted me with everything he has.....his past, his business, his body, and I know that he has entrusted his heart to me even without him saying the words. I want to give him the same. I want him to have everything that he has given me....I want us to share it all, together. So I roll us over so he is lying on top of me between my legs, take a deep breath........”Justin, I want you inside me.” He just nods his head and leans down to kiss me, so softly.

 

“Thank you for trusting me enough.” he says as he pulls back to look into my eyes before leaning in to a more powerful lust filled kiss. I run my hands up and down his back, down his sides. I feel his fingers running through my hair, I need more. I have wanted him all day and having to watch him with other men. All I want is for him to be mine again. I pull back from the kiss............”please baby, I need you now.”

“I know.” Is all he says before he reaches over to the night stand........

“Is this a private party or can anyone join?” I hear Mark say, as I hear the door slam open.

“What the fuck?” Justin and I both say at the same time as he sits up looking in the direction of the door and our intruder. Really seriously what the fuck? I know I locked that door.

“Mark, what the fuck are you doing in here?” Justin asks. Mark comes over sitting on the bed not even acknowledging my presence....which is really pissing me off.

“Yea, do you mind we were right in the middle of something?” I tell him. And without even looking in my direction he talks to Justin.

“I don’t mind at all. As a matter of fact, I would love it if you would continue.......and maybe I could drive the train.” he says in a seductive voice that just makes me feel sick to my stomach.

“Oh, my god, please.” I say in an exasperated tone. “I can’t believe this shit.”


	3. Black Heaven

Chapter 3 **NEW**

Brian’s POV:

“Oh, my god, please,” I say in an exasperated tone. 

“I can’t believe this shit,”

“Mark, you know very well that this is a private party and you also know that you will never drive this train again,” Justin says in a nice calm voice. Too calm and too nice for my liking however.

“How did you get in here anyway,” I ask truly perplexed at his entrance.

“Because I know I locked that door,” I say looking at Mark. The motherfucker has a sly grin on his face and I can see the underlying thought there...he wants Justin back. Well fuck me, I can’t believe this is happening right when I am just about to let Justin fuck me. Well Mark is not getting Justin; I am not going to let that happen.

“Well, since I own this house and I am responsible for everyone to a certain extent, it only makes sense that I would have a key to every room. Wouldn’t you say Justin,” he says looking at Justin.

“Well, yes, of course. However this isn’t one of those situations so if you could excuse us,” Justin says motioning toward the door. Mark sits there for a couple of seconds before standing up to leave and pausing in the doorway, he turns. What the fuck now? 

“But if you change your mind, you know where I’ll be,” he says with a smile, and I hear Justin chuckle. When Mark finally closes the door behind him, Justin turns back to me...

“Now where were we,” He says leaning in for a kiss, which I accept...but   
I can’t believe he doesn’t see that Mark still wants him...well I see it and I am not feeling at all comfortable with this place now. Justin must have noticed the change in me because he pulls away from our kiss with concern in his eyes. 

“What’s wrong,” he asks.

“I just don’t feel too comfortable doing this here...Do you think we could go back to my place,” I ask, feeling a little bit self-conscious, what can I say, this man can do things to me that no one else ever could.

“Absolutely,” he says nodding his head in understanding. And I am so thankful that he isn’t going to make me explain this. “I always want you to be comfortable Bri,” he says in a soft comforting voice, which makes me feel so much better about all this because when I look into his beautiful blue eyes I can see the truth there.

“I know,” is all I say bringing his mouth to mine kissing him softly and passionately. He clung to my lower lip, suckling it passionately as we slowly moved apart to get dressed...arriving at the loft we walked slowly up the stairs, arm-in-arm.

Justin’s POV:

I can’t believe how nervous I am right now. I mean, yea, I have wanted this since the moment I laid eyes on this man and the urge to be inside of him has only grown and gotten stronger. It’s not only the sex now though, it is so much more. I want to make sure that he is comfortable, that this is something that he will remember as wonderful. And I want him to feel the things that I feel for him, I want to give him what he has given me... I want to give him everything, all of me. We finally make it into his loft, I watch Brian close the door and set the alarm. He turns to look at me and we are just standing here gazing at one another...I know it's up to me though, reaching out; I hook my finger into his belt loop and pull his body against mine. I look into his eyes...I just need to make sure that this is indeed what he wants. I see that it is and I bring his face down to mine. With my hands on his face running my thumbs up and down his cheek, kissing him with all the...well I’m not very sure that this is love, I have never been in that kind of love. But if this is it, I don’t ever want it to end, I don’t ever want to lose it, and I never want to lose Brian. I walk backward toward the bedroom, pulling Brian with me. I feel his hands come up and rest on mine bringing them down to our sides. He pulls away from our kiss and looks at me for a minute before moving us over to his bed, He starts to undress me, but I clasp his hands in mine, stopping him…I want to take care of him tonight. I want the attention to be on him...for him to feel cherished for lack of a better word. I move closer to him moving my hands up and down his chest before pulling his shirt free of his pants. I slowly start to unbutton his shirt...going all the way down, and watching as his shirt hangs slightly open, showing off his taut ribbed abs and just the slightest bit of his chest. Pulling each hand from my hips, I unbutton the cuffs of his shirt, kissing each wrist before allowing it to drop from my hands. I put my hands onto his abs, moving them slowly up his chest, over his pecs and nipples feeling them harden under my slight touch, then to his shoulders and over to his back, taking his shirt up and over so it slides off and onto the floor. I look into his eyes and see how they have glazed over with passion just from that little bit of contact, and I’m not even close to done yet. I bring my hand to the back of his neck to bring him down for a deep lust filled kiss. I move my hands down and start to undo the buttons on his jeans, when they are all undone I reach my hand in and take a hold of his hard dripping cock. We both moan into the kiss, with my thumb I take the pre-cum from his tip and start to spread it around moving my hand up and down his shaft. He pulls away from the kiss throwing his head back with a groan. I keep going until he starts to thrust his hips into my hand, I know that he is getting too close so I pull my hand away not wanting him to cum yet.

“Uhnnnn,” Brian whimpers.

“Don’t worry it’ll get better. I promise,” I whisper. I push him back on the bed and pull his fee free of his shoes and socks, throwing them behind me. I move up his body to his hips, I start sliding them down his lean body, he raises his hips so that I can free him from his confinement. Pulling the pants free of his body, standing back up I gaze at him laying on the bed looking absolutely beautiful. I want to feel him against me; quickly I free myself of my clothes and start to crawl between his legs. He brings his arms out and as I lay down on top of him, he brings them down and around me holding onto me tightly making small circles on my back. I shiver. 'God it feels so good'. I run my hand through his hair watching him turn his head into my touch.

“I don’t want to wait anymore,” he says.

“Ok,” I say reaching under the pillow pulling out the lube and condom. I pull myself away from him and sit back on my knees. Brian reaches up taking the condom from me and opening it up. I flip the top of the lube, squeezing a good amount onto my fingers, I rub it around for a second warming it up for him before I begin making small circles around his tightly clenched hole. I finally start to push the first finger into him but he instantly tenses up on me, I bring my finger back out looking up to him.

“Sorry,” he says softly.

“Don’t be sorry Bri. I know how hard this is, but I promise that I will go slowly,” I say just as softly.

“I know,” he says and opens his legs a little wider for me. I keep my eyes on him as I begin circling his hole again just trying to relax him a little bit and then I start to push the finger in again. He doesn’t tense up nearly as bad as before and I start to move my finger slowly in and out. I crawl between his parted legs up to his face and kiss him deeply as I continue to finger his ass. 

“More,” he demands, bucking his hips against my hand. I slip another finger in and hear him groan and watch his eyes close, after a couple of minutes, I slip a third finger in, and he groans again. I can feel him squeezing and clenching my fingers trying to keep them in... I pull my fingers out and hear him whimper but he is ready and I just can’t wait any more. I take the condom from him and slowly slip it on myself; 'god I want to cum so badly right now...'

Brian’s POV:

God I need to have him inside me right. He’s going so slowly with me and it’s great, but now I need him......I feel him at my hole and god it is just aching for him to push, I grab the sheets knowing that it’s going to be painful, I throw my legs around his hips pulling him into me..... I feel his cock start to push through my first muscle ring and I grit my teeth against the pain, ah it hurts so much but I know as soon as he passes the second muscle ring, the pleasure will take over. He stops, letting me adjust to him...leaning down over me pushing himself in just a little bit more he strokes my face. I open my eyes and see the concern he has for me there.

“Are you ok,” he whispers. I nod my head, “are you sure?”

“Yea...it’s just been awhile,” I say. He nods his understanding.

“Are you ready?” He asks me.

“Yes,” I whisper. Looking into his eyes I feel him start to push and push until he is all the way inside of me, god. I take some deep breaths, letting them out slowly, god he’s so big and it is just so much, I am clenching the sheets and trying to relax. I finally relax into him and I push myself down on him just a little. He closes his eyes and reopens them looking at me, as he starts to move inside me, 

“Mmm,”

“God you feel so good,” he pants out. Looking into my eyes, he moves his hips and hits my prostate.

“Oh Jus! Right there,” I scream. Oh, so perfect. He keeps on hitting that spot repeatedly, the passion and pleasure has taken over, and the only thing I can feel is how, god how great this feels. And damn he is as good as I thought he would be, even better than I thought. I can feel the heat and the pulsing and I can’t hold on much longer.

“So close,” I whimper. He starts to slam into me leaning onto my stomach even more, trapping and rubbing my cock between our bodies I am pumping my hips and slamming myself into him. God so good. I feel myself slipping, my balls drawing up and...

“Ahhhh! Jesus...Justin harder!” I practically scream. He’s slamming into me until my orgasm is practically through before he lets himself cum... I can feel him pulsing inside of me.

“FUCK,” Justin yells, throwing his head back, squeezing his eyes shut as his orgasm rushes through him. Out of breath he collapses on my chest, I wrap my arms around him, holding him tightly. 

“Thank you,” I whisper in his ear. He looks up at me.

“For what? I have never wanted anyone or anything more in my entire life,” he tells me and it makes me smile because I can see that he is telling the truth.

Three Months Later

Brian’s POV

Standing in the backroom of Babylon I watch Justin fuck another trick. Things have been going well the last couple of months but I’m getting tired of the scene. Fuck if I know why the rules have suddenly changed for me, why my outlook on love and relationships has done a 180. But regardless of the ‘why’, it has changed. I no longer need nor crave the anonymous body beneath me. All I need is Justin, to feel him underneath me writhing, curling up against my side, inside of me, beside me. But Justin doesn’t seem to want those things. He constantly seeks the anonymous release, the control at Black Heaven, the never-ending line of conquests at Babylon. I guess, for me, it’s just not enough anymore. 

“Hey,” he says, standing in front of me. His smile is so beautiful and I want to lean down and kiss him, but I remember that his lips were just on that other man. I don’t want to taste that other man, I want to taste Justin. When he leans up to kiss me, I turn my head away, his soft lips falling on my cheek.

“You ok,” he asks. 

“Yea, just tired, I’m going to go,” I say turning quickly. I don’t want him to go with me; I can’t bear the thought of his hands on me, touching me, after touching that trick. Why, after all of this time have I turned into a fucking lesbian? Justin is a beautiful man and I should be happy with what I have, but it’s no longer enough. I think that it is time for me to step away, I don’t see Justin changing, I don’t want to change him. It’s time to walk away.

“Brian, what’s going on,” he asks, coming up behind me.

“NOTHING, Justin, just leave me the fuck alone,” I say, walking away from him. I can feel the tears threatening to spill over but it is no longer enough, it is no longer what I want.

When I get home, I turn off my phones and lock up the door, throwing the deadbolt so that Justin can’t let himself in. I can feel my heart breaking at the thought of never seeing him again, touching him, kissing him…loving him. In the safety of my home, I feel the tears start running down my face. I try to choke them back, but they fall regardless. I realize that I will see Justin again, I’ll see him every day, and I won’t be able to touch him anymore. My knees buckle and I drop to the floor cradling my head in my hands. What have I done, what am I going to do? Pulling myself off the floor, I crawl into the bathroom and take a hot shower, washing the scent of Babylon away. I block the memories of Justin and I in this shower from my mind and quickly wash up. Drying off, I climb into bed, my last thoughts are of the man I love as I fall into a restless sleep.

Over the next couple of days, I manage to avoid Justin at work, which is a miracle. We’ve both been so busy pitching to clients or running the business that we haven’t had time to see each other, for which I’m grateful for. I decline to take his calls, his emails, or his attempts to come into my office. When I do see him, I see anger clearly written on his face. I shake it off, he doesn’t need a fucking explanation from me, his actions will give him an explanation if he looks close enough. Unfortunately, my avoidance tactics have just run out as Justin slams my office door shut, his body radiating his anger.

“I want fucking answers Brian and I want them right now,” he demands. 

“What the fuck are you talking about,” I ask playing dumb. 

“I’m fucking talking about the fact that you avoid me at work, you won’t take my phone calls, or answer the door. What the fuck is going on,” he asks again, his voice betraying the lack of anger.

“I got tired of your tricking, I don’t want a fuck buddy,” I say looking him in the eye. I immediately regret saying that, the pain clearly written across his face. Why the fuck do I always have to be sarcastic. Always protecting myself and inflicting pain on the ones I love, the man I love. He stares at me for a moment before turning to leave, the tears falling from his eyes. I feel my breath hitch in my throat, a lump rising in my throat as he reaches the door. He hesitates a moment, wiping his face with a tissue from his pocket. 

“Justin,” I whisper. I look at his back, his muscles tensing. I should have let him walk out of the room; I should have let him go. But the last three days have been hell, and the pain in his face is unbearable. He doesn’t say anything, his body stiff with tension. I stand up from my desk and move around my desk towards him. I want to erase the pain I’ve caused him and I want him in my arms. I place my hand on his shoulder and he flinches away from my touch, but I don’t drop my hand, I squeeze his shoulder comfortingly.

“Don’t,” he whispers. I press closer to him, pressing him against the door, trapping him. He struggles to get free, using his hands against the door for leverage but I don’t let him, I hold him, my arms feeling full for the first time in three days.

“I’m sorry,” I say.

“Why Bri,” he whispers. “Why,” he says stronger using his upper body to push us away from the door. I try to hold on to him, not allowing him to escape but he shrugs off my hand, walking into the middle of the room. 

“WHY,” he screams, turning his body toward me. I can’t say anything, I just shrug my shoulders, wondering why I was an ass instead of talking these things over with my partner in every sense of the word. 

“That’s not a fucking answer Brian,” he says coolly. “I’ve fucking trusted you like I’ve trusted no one else in over ten years. I’ve told you things, done things with you that I haven’t done with anybody and you have the fucking nerve to call me a fuck buddy, to toss me out like the trash.”

“That’s how I feel. You fuck everything that moves, every fucking night,” I yell back, my anger raging through my body.

“You fuck around too; I don’t remember us agreeing to a monogamous relationship. You know the tricks mean nothing Brian. Jesus you have to know that,” he voice faltering, his anger disappearing.

“You can’t fucking tell me that you haven’t noticed my lack of tricking since that night…that night I let you fuck me,” I say quietly, feeling vulnerable. 

“I’ve noticed Brian but you never said anything, you never discussed anything with me. How am I supposed to know what you want if you don’t talk to me,” he says stepping toward me. 

“They do mean something Justin. The tricks mean something to me, to you, otherwise you wouldn’t be fucking Mark,” I whisper, my pain escaping through my tears. He tentatively walks up to me and caresses my face, wiping my tears away with the pad of his thumb.

“Why didn’t you say anything? Mark doesn’t mean shit to me Brian, nothing. You do, I don’t want to lose you, please tell me how to fix this,” he replies, tears running down his face.

“How can you say that Mark doesn’t mean anything? He was your first, you were lovers, you were happy, how can you say he doesn’t mean anything,” I ask my anger returning.

“Because he doesn’t Brian, all of that was a long time ago and it doesn’t mean anything. Yes, I think I used to love him, but that ended a long time ago. He doesn’t have my heart or my body, only you do Brian,” he replies. I look at him skeptically but I can see that he’s telling the truth.

“But he wants more Justin,” I say quietly.

“I don’t think that he does, but if he does, he isn’t going to get it Brian. I don’t want him that way.” 

“I don’t want to do this anymore Jus. No more tricks, no more Mark,” I tell him. He pulls back from me and stares at me in the eyes before taking a couple steps back. I feel the loss in my heart and in my arms. I guess that’s his answer.

“I don’t know if I can do it Brian. I mean the random tricks at Babylon, sure no problem. Mark isn’t an issue; I don’t have to fuck him. It’s more a thrill with him than anything else is; it’s topping the master that I get off on with him. But to give up BDSM, I don’t know if I can,” he says honestly. I feel my heart slow down back to normal, my breath no longer coming in gasps. 

“You don’t have to give it up Justin. I’ve given you suggestions about how to handle that particular craving,” I remind him. He stares at me in shock, then slowly his eyes give way to understanding before he nods his head. 

“I haven’t…I haven’t done that in ten years Brian. But,” he takes a deep breath, blowing it out slowly. “But if it means that much to you, I’ll give it up. I’ll try because I…I love you,” he says quietly but confidently.

I take a couple of steps closer to him, hesitantly reaching for him. He closes the gap between us, pulling me against him. I hug him close to me, breathing in his scent. God I’ve missed his smell, the feel of his body against mine. My hands roam up and down his back, caressing him, taking him in. 

“I love you too,” I whisper against the side of his face. He leans back slightly staring into my eyes. I open myself up to him, allowing him to see what he needs. He smiles his beautiful smile before pulling me down to his luscious lips. The kiss is deep and passionate, his tongue forcing its way into my mouth. Twisting, caressing, and fighting against each other for dominancy. He pushes his pelvis against mine, his hard on pressing against my own. 

“Brian, your 2 o’clock is here,” Cynthia calls through the intercom. 

“Fuck,” Justin says pulling back from the kiss.

“Hmph,” I say leaning my forehead against Justin’s.

“You fucking better be ready for me tonight Brian, because three days without you is far too long. Come over after work,” Justin whispers against my lips. He places a final soft kiss on my lips before turning and walking away. I watch his ass as it walks out of my office, my mouth salivating for a taste. I shake my head trying to get my mind back on my client meeting. With a smile on my face, I walk into the conference room, anticipating the night.

Justin’s POV

I leave work early, heading home to get dinner ready. I can’t believe what happened today. When Brian walked away from me three days ago, I was angry. Then when he started avoiding me, I was hurt. When he called me his fuck buddy today, it felt as if my heart was being ripped out of my chest. I wanted to hate him for opening me up and flaying me wide open. It didn’t make sense to me, I thought that it was more; I thought that he wanted more from us. I was relieved when he stopped me but I was tremendously pissed too. What game was he playing? I never expected to hear the things coming out of his mouth that did. Wanting to be monogamous, no more tricks, no more Mark; oh shit, Mark. He isn’t going to like this but I really don’t give a fuck what Mark wants, I don’t love him. I love Brian! I smile thinking about Brian. How in four short months, he has managed to turn my world upside down but I wouldn’t change a single thing.

I’m hesitant about becoming a slave again, but Brian wants this, he wants to do this with me and I have to admit that it has become part of me; I love the domination, the control, the raw fucking. But can I become a slave again? Brian and I will have to discuss this tonight.

A pair of strong arms wrapping around my waist, soft kisses on my neck, interrupt my thoughts.

“Mmmm,” I moan. I tilt my head to the side to give him better access, relishing the feel of his strong lips on my neck.

“I missed you,” he says sucking my earlobe into his mouth.

“Oh, God,” I pant. He snickers into my throat before pulling back. 

“So you left early did you,” he says smiling. I turn to look at him a smiling tugging on my lips. I shrug my shoulders and turn back to finishing our meal. 

“Set the table would you,” I ask. 

We work in silence, him setting the table, me finishing the cooking. After serving the dinner, I sit down across from him.

“So how did the meeting go,” I ask.

“Good, we’ve signed them,” he says smiling.

“You really are a fucking excellent ad man Bri.” He smiles at me. During the rest of dinner, we talk about work, client meetings coming and pitches that we have scheduled. Regardless of our relationship, I wouldn’t want anyone else as my business partner. He’s an intelligent man with great ideas that continue to earn our company money, prestige, and awards. However, luckily I don’t have to worry about that because I have him in my life as my business partner and my lover. I smile thinking about our now exclusive relationship. If I were honest with myself, I would have realized that I was tricking out of habit not out of need or want. I need and want Brian, that’s all I need, well that and…

“Brian,” I say wanting to discuss our earlier conversation. He turns and looks at me, raising an eyebrow.

“You know what we were talking about earlier,” I say. I see his face fall slightly, looking away from me.

“Hey,” I say walking toward him. He won’t look me in the face; I grab his chin turning his face toward me, gazing into his eyes.

“I’m not taking anything back Brian,” I say. “I love you. That’s not changing; I wanted to talk about the bondage.” I can see him relax a little bit but I can still see the uncertainty in his eyes. I grab his hand and pull him toward the living room. Pushing him down on the couch, I straddle his thighs, forcing him to look at me, not allowing him to escape. 

“Baby, I just wanted to know what knowledge you have about BDSM,” I say caressing his face. He laughs a little bit before relaxing into the couch, his hands resting on my thighs. I lean down and kiss him gently before leaning back.

“I’ve watched you in action, which I must admit makes me hard,” he says, his eyes glazing over with lust. “I’ve paid attention to the other ‘masters’ at Black Heaven and I’ve talked to Peter. He’s very insightful. I’ve also read on the internet about it,” he replies. I can fee his hard-on pressing against my ass. 

“You’ve been very studious but you haven’t, you know, acted on it,” I ask. He shakes his head no before pulling me back down, kissing me deeply. I wrap my arms around his neck, delving my tongue in between his plump raspberry lips.

“How do you feel about it,” he asks when I lean back from the kiss sucking in much needed air.

“I don’t know honestly. I haven’t been submissive since that night and it scares me but it also excites me. I think we should try it,” I whisper as I grind my ass against his hard cock. I lean forward licking and sucking his neck, causing little love bites to surface.

“We’ll…ahhhh…have to…ummm…go shopping…tomorrow…for stuff,” he moans as my hips pressing harder into him. 

“No more talking Bri, let’s go to bed,” I whisper against his swollen lips before kissing him passionately. Feeling him stand up, I wrap my arms tightly around his neck, my legs around his waist. He maneuvers us to the bedroom where he gently lowers me to the bed. 

Brian’s POV:

I kiss him passionately trying to show him just how much I have missed him and how much I have fallen in love with him. I run my hand along the side of his throat to the back of his head lifting him into me, deepening our kiss. “Mmmm.” he moans into our kiss. Thrusting our hips together, igniting a fire in my body. I don’t know how much longer I can keep up the foreplay. I pull away from our kiss moving my mouth along his chin and jaw line down his neck, god he smells so good, tastes so good.

“I can’t wait anymore baby.”

“Me either; it’s been too long. I need to feel you inside me,” he says. That’s all I need to hear as I scramble to get the condom from the nightstand, hastily ripping it open and sheathing myself, I grab the lube fumbling with the top. God what’s wrong with me? He takes it from me flipping the top and squeezing some on my fingers. I lean back as he brings his legs up to rest on my thighs spreading his legs open for me to see his gorgeous hole. I quickly warm up the lube and start with one finger not really waiting before I insert the second and third. He is fucking himself on my fingers and I could cum right there, but I want to be inside of him. I remove my fingers, grabbing his legs, I put them around my hips, he takes over and squeezes his legs around me, as I lean into him putting my body against his and trapping his gorgeous cock. I reach down placing my cock at his entrance and slowly push myself into him.

”No don’t go slow! Harder! Faster,” he pants out writhing beneath me. I force myself into him hard and fast stopping for just a second so we can both adjust.

“Damn.” He’s squeezing his muscles around my cock, pulling me closer with his legs, while pushing himself down on my dick. 

“God Jus....” I say, as I pull all the way back before slamming into him, I just keep going, picking up speed, never letting up. He is pushing back as hard as I am, slamming in and god it feels so good I’m not going to be able to hold out, I already feel myself wanting to fall over the edge.

“I’m going to cum Bri!” and he does pulling me over the edge with him.

“Justin!” I yell, god I can’t help it the way he makes me feel is unlike anything else and he pulls me over the edge with everything he has. I fall on top of him, panting for my breath I move the top of my body over to his side, with my head on his outstretched arm so he can catch his breath. After a couple of minutes he turns rolls his body into mine so that we are face to face, he leans in to kiss me softly, but I bring my arm around his neck deepening our kiss. We both lean back needing air.

“I am very happy we aren’t going to be with anyone else Bri. And I’m sorry that I didn’t see what that was doing to you.” He says, looking away. Grabbing his chin I bring his face back up to mine and kiss him softly before pulling back to gaze into his watery eyes.

“I should’ve told you what I was feeling but I just...well I didn’t know if I had the right to want those things from you. So I figured that I would have to walk away. But when I said what I did and saw the look on your face knowing how much I had hurt you, I just couldn’t do it. I had to try anything to keep you in my life.” I tell him.

“I’m happy that you didn’t let me leave, that you held on.” he says.

“Me too.” I tell him before we both drift off to a peaceful sleep.

When I wake in the morning, Justin is laying on top of me, snoring just the slightest bit. And oh dear god he’s slobbering all over my neck. I love the man but isn’t this just a little too much? I take the side of the sheet and dry off my neck and the side of his mouth, then throw the sheet to the side, gently taking him into my arms and rolling him off of me, I got to pee like a motherfucker. I get up go pee, and as I’m flushing, I hear my phone ring. I rush out to the phone hoping that it doesn’t wake the beautiful blonde in my bed.

“What?” I say in my normal,oh so considerate, voice. Yea right!

“Don’t you dare fucking talk like that to me you little shit!” Debbie’s oh so wonderful voice at oh god 10:00 am on a Saturday morning.

“You know Deb you should really be used to the way I answer the phone.” I tell her.

“Well you should learn some fucking manners already, you are after all 30 years old for christ sake.” Whatever.

“Listen Deb I have quite a few things to do today, so let’s go ahead and bypass all the little comments that I am sure you have lined up and get to the main reason you called so early on a fucking Saturday morning.” I say.

“Early, it’s 10:00 am.”

“Like I said early.” I intervene.

“Fine. You have been avoiding every family dinner, for months now and you will not miss another one so I expect you to be here tonight with fucking bells on. Or I promise you I will hunt you down and cut off your oh, so precious, nuts. Get my drift?” she says in a much too sweet voice for my liking. 

“Yes I get the point. I’ll be there but I’ll be bringing my boyfriend.”

“Your what,” She yells into the phone. Ah, damn it now I am going to have to deal with everyone’s little comments and uuuhhhh I just don’t want to have to deal.

“My boyfriend Deb, you heard me right.”

“And who is this angel that has stolen my boy’s heart,” she asks.

“Justin Taylor.”

“Oh god, that cute thing that was in the diner with you,” she asks. “Wait isn’t he your partner?”

“Yes, in every sense of the word.” I tell her defiantly.

“Oh god, I think it is great Brian. Whoever can get you to pull down your walls and be happy for once in your life is the perfect man in my book.” she says sincerely.

“Thanks Deb.” She’s right though, he has made me the happiest I have ever been in my life.

“Well anyways back to the reason I called.”

“We will be there with bells on I promise.”

“Good now have a good day and I’ll see you later,” she says back to her usual self.

“Yea, later,” I say hanging up the phone and moving up to get a peek at the man I love. God he is so gorgeous all curled around my pillow, the blankets just barely covering his perfect ass. God I have never seen an ass like that before in all my life. Mmmm just the thought of being inside of him has brought my dick to full attention. I walk over grabbing a condom and slide into the bed behind him. Opening the condom, I roll it over my achingly hard cock. I grab the lube putting a generous amount on my dick making sure that it is well covered. I place a finger at his hole, god he is always so tight even after all the times that I have fucked him. I slowly push my finger in, hearing him moan in his sleep; I rotate my finger inside of him. Hearing his breathing speed up, I push another finger inside, his hole clenching around them. I keep moving them in and out making sure he is relaxed, before thrusting a third in, scissoring them, making sure he is ready. Feeling his hole relax around my fingers, I take them out and place my dick at his entrance.

“Bri,” I hear him breathe out as the head of my dick slips through the first ring. His hand reaching around and gripping my ass bringing me further into his warmth. I push all the way through, burying myself in his warmth. Placing my arm around his chest, I bring him closer to me, thrusting slowly. Kissing his neck I feel him move his head around to give me access to his mouth, not waiting I dive my tongue into his mouth tasting every inch him, our tongues wrapping around each other, caressing. I feel myself getting closer when his hole captures my cock in a vise grip. With him sucking my tongue, it sends an increased sensation through my body and I fall straight over the edge, while buried deep inside him. When our orgasms pass, I lean back, gazing into his eyes.

“Sorry about that. I just couldn’t help myself seeing you all curled up in bed. I had to have you,” I say, curling myself back around him after taking off the condom. He rolls over so that we are face to face.

“Never be sorry for making love to me. I can’t imagine waking up to anything better,” he says leaning in to kiss me. 

“We need to get moving.” I remind him when we pull away from the soft sensual kiss.

“And why’s that? I thought we could go another round before we headed out,” he asks with a mischievous grin.

“Ah, you have no idea how much I wish we could, but we have been summoned to a family dinner and if we don’t show up, we have been warned that we will lose our balls.” I tell him.

“I do not understand why I am in this little scenario,” he questions.

“Well as my boyfriend you are now one of the family therefore, you have to be at the family dinner.” I tell him watching his face light up into the sunshine smile.

“Or else I lose my balls,” he says cutely.

“Yep, so like I said, we need to get moving.” He just nods as we get up and get our morning underway. When we finally head out to start our day it’s already about one o’clock so that doesn’t really leave us much time for a leisurely shopping trip especially since Justin wants to stop and eat first. We stop off at this little cafe that he really likes and sit outside with a couple of lattes and sandwiches. When we finish up, we head to The Devil's Playground. 

"This is the best place to go for the things that we will need,” Justin says.

"And what exactly are we going to need," I ask him, because to tell you the truth I'm not exactly sure what all we are going to get into and how far he wants to take it.

"Well…” he says taking out a quite long list.

"Jesus! Are we really going to need that much stuff," I ask a little hesitantly.

"Bri I thought you said that you'd done research and that you were paying attention at Black Heaven," he asks concerned.

"I did on both accounts but…it's just that…” I leave it hanging because really I'm just not sure.

"Look Brian. It's not like we have to get into everything right now, we can take our time and as you get more comfortable with being a Master and everything else, we will move onto more things. But for now, we will just get everything that we might need or want. How does that sound," He asks calmly rubbing my arm.

"Sounds good. Now what's first on the list," I ask. He takes his arm away putting his concentration back on the list and then looks back to me.

"First thing is getting me a collar and leash,” he replies, turning to move down the aisle. I follow close behind while looking over all the gadgets and toys. When we finally get to the wall that is completely full with nothing but collars and leashes that match, I can't believe how many different style they have. We are talking every kind of style color size, you could think of. 

"What do you think," Justin asks bringing me out of my musings. I look over to him and he is holding a collar that looks to be a plain soft, black leather collar, only when I take it from him, taking a closer look I see that there is a finely detailed dragon running the length of it. It really is beautiful. 

"I think it's perfect." I tell him with a smile.

"I'm glad you like it too," he says, grabbing the matching leash.

"So what's next?" I ask him. He hands me the collar and leash and turns back to the list.

"All right we need a paddle, feather whip, mask, blindfold, leather bondage bands, and you already have hand cuffs, we need bolts for the walls and ceiling, I wanted to get a bigger dildo and vibrator…” he rambles off.

"Wait a minute you have got to be kidding me." I tell him. I mean really, I have a wide variety of dildo's and vibrators and none of them are by any means tiny.

"I'm not kidding with you, even though you have a wide variety, I would still like to have a bigger one of both," he says seriously.

"Alright. What else," I ask.

"Humph ok, we need a fringe whip, horse whip, cane, and we should really get some balm for after all the fun," he says thoughtfully. "A ball gag, you have a couple cock rings…” ok we could be here all day.

"Alright why don't you just lead the way and pick up what we need," I say.

"K." He says moving down the aisle to the next thing on the list.

Justin's POV:

Two hours later...

"Jesus I've forgotten how much it cost for all this shit," I say as we make our way back to the Jeep with a ton of bags.

"No shit, we spent almost two thousand dollars," he replies.

"Well now we have everything that we could think of, just think of how much fun we are going to have using it," I tell him, cause no doubt we will.

"Very, very true. I'd have to say that it's two grand is well worth the pleasure that we’ll receive," he says with the sexiest grin. God that grin makes me want to jump him right here. So I give him a quick kiss because anything else and I will jump his bones. When we reach Brian’s loft and get everything inside, Brian grabs me from behind twisting me around in his arms so we are face to face.

"Hey," he whispers.

"Hey," I whisper back, playing with the hairs at the back of his neck. He leans in giving me a deep toe-curling kiss before he pulls away going for my shirt. I stop him putting my hands over his, he looks at me brows furrowed. 

"I was thinking that we could get the bolts put in place and everything else put up and ready so when we get back from this 'Family' dinner of yours…”

"Ours." he interrupts.

"Alright ours. That way when we get back we can try everything out, and you can even tie me up if you want to," I say sensually.

"Humph I definitely want to tie you up," he says huskily, 'leaning down to give me a chaste kiss, he looks towards the bed as he moves away.

"So where do we put the bolts?" 

"Right here,” I jump on the bed moving toward the wall pointing to the spot. When we finally finish putting everything together, and washing everything up we barely have time to get showered and ready to head out. While we are in the Jeep heading to this little shindig, I can't help to wonder why it is that I have to go. But I guess it really doesn't matter, the only thing that matters and the only reason I really need is that Brian wants me to go, so I'm going. However if that little sniveling shit of a best friend says anything to me like he did the last time we met, I am seriously going to kick his ass into the floor, best friend or not.

"What are you thinking about?" Brian asks me quickly glancing in my direction before looking back to the road.

"I was just wondering how much shit I am going to get being the new one in the 'Family'," I say. Cause that is really what I am wondering. Brian looks over to me with a smirk and chuckles slightly.

"Well it should be interesting to see how much shit we both get into tonight," he says. Reaching over he takes my hand intertwining our fingers, and giving them a squeeze. Glancing at me, "Don't worry we're in this together,” he says pulling up to an old house, and turning off the engine. 

"So are you ready," he asks, turning to look at me.

"Oh absolutely," I say with mock excitement.

"Come, you little shit, lets get this over with," he says getting out of the Jeep as do I. He grabs my hand as we walk up to the front door, walking in without knocking. We take off our jackets before moving into the living room. There are a lot of people here, some I remember, and some I have never met. 

"Daddy!!!!!!" a little boy, Gus, I am assuming, screams with a huge smile on his face running for his father. Brian gets down on his haunches and grabs up the giggling boy.

"Hey Sunny Boy. How you doing," he asks, kissing the top of Gus’ head.

"I'm doing good. How you doing," Gus asks, very serious now. He's absolutely adorable.

"I'm doing really good and even better now that I'm with you," Brian replies, kissing the boy again. 

Turning toward me he says, "This Sunny Boy is daddy's boyfriend Justin. Can you say hi," he asks. Gus considers me for a moment then sticks out his hand.

"I'm Gus Marcus-Peterson," he says as I shake his hand.

"It's good to meet you Gus; I have heard a lot about you." I tell him.

"Well, I'm so glad you two could make it." A flamboyant red head says, coming in from the kitchen wiping her hands on a dishtowel, I assume this is Debbie. 

"Hey sweetie, long time no see," she says to Brian as she gives him a hug and a kiss.

"You know how it is, the boss is very demanding, these days," he says pointing toward me.

"Uh huh. Well that stops right here right now. Both of you will start to come to all family dinners. No if, ands, or butts,” she says the last part with a smile and a chuckle. Oh boy. 

"So you must be Justin," she says turning towards me. "You’re fucking adorable," she continues, pinching my cheek. You have to be kidding me. "Now come here and give me a hug." I roll my lips in my mouth, but does as she asks and give her a hug. "Don't let him push you away and don't let Michael get in the way. Make each other happy. OK?" she whispers into my ear.

"Ok." I whisper back, I do not intend to let Brian get away from me, and I sure as hell won't let Michael get in my way.

"Good.” Pulling back with a smile, she says "Welcome to the family." 

"Let me introduce everyone. Ok that's Ted, Emmett, Lindsay, and her wife Mel, Gus's mommies in case you didn't know. Now I think you know Michael." I nod my head.

"Michael." I say as a greeting. He won’t get any better from me.

"Justin," He replies but I don't expect any better from him.

"Anyway, that's Ben his partner, and Hunter on the end there is their adopted son. And of course that's Vic in the kitchen getting the rest of diner ready, VIC, COME SAY HELLO TO BRIAN’S BOYFRIEND!" she yells. The man turns towards us and moves to where we are.

"Hey Brian, so you finally decided to get yourself a boyfriend hunh," he says looking me over. Oh isn't this nice.

"Alright Vic, that's enough ogling my boyfriend, and yes, I decided to get myself a boyfriend since the right man happened to come along."

"Humph, right," I hear from Michael. Brian along with everyone else except me looks over at him. I don't feel the need to even acknowledge his presence, so I just stick my hand out to Vic.

"It's really nice to meet you Vic," I say and he takes my hand, pulling me into a hug. Jesus what's with this family and hugs?

"Be good to him, he needs someone to love and to love him back," Vic says.

"I will," I reply. I'm glad Brian has people like this around him that love him so much, maybe it won’t be so bad being a part of this family after all. He pulls away and holds onto my arms.

"Well then welcome to the family and dinner is ready,” he says putting his arm around my shoulder leading me into the kitchen. "I hope you like chicken parmesan," he says.

"Oh you are a man after my own heart," I tell him with a smile. He smiles back sitting me down at the table.

"Well good cause it is one of my sis' specialties." He says with a smile. He moves over to the oven and pulls out the different dishes and breads. God, everything smells so incredible.

"Do you need any help," I ask. He looks over to me; with a positive nod of his head, I stand up and move to his side.

"If you could just place the plates as I serve," he says serving up the plates.

"Sure." I reply, as I start placing the plates, waiting for more. I place the five plates down, going back for the others and doing the same in the spots left. I grab the bread and place it on the long plate awaiting it, and set it on the table. Vic grabs the sauce and other items and places them on the table.

"Alright!! Dinner is served," he says moving to his chair and sitting down. Motioning for me to do the same, I sit in the seat that he placed me in the first time. Everyone begins to move into the kitchen taking their seat and I watch as Brian sits his son in the highchair sitting between his two mommies. Then I watch as he moves to sit beside me, leaning over to give me a kiss, which I return. Then all too soon he pulls away and we all start in on dinner.

"So how long have you two been seeing each other," Lindsay asks. I look over to Brian with a questioning gaze then he looks over to Lindsay.

"For about three months, I guess," he says looking back to me. I just nod my head, sounds about right to me.

"You have been dating him for three months without even telling me," Michael says angrily, and I can see the hurt in his eyes. But guess what? I couldn’t give a rats ass if he's hurt or not, especially when he sits there calling me names when he doesn't even begin to know who he’s talking about.

"Listen Michael let's not do this here,” I say, I don’t really want to argue with him in his mother’s house, especially since I like his mother and his uncle. Not to mention there is a kid here. Ah, fuck me.

"You know what, don't tell me what to do ever. You just stay out of this, you have no right…”

`“He has every right. And if you were smart Michael you would stop while you’re ahead,” Brian says cutting him off. He reaches underneath the table, placing his hand on my thigh.

"Brian!!! What are you doing with him, you hardly know him. What the fuck has he done to you,” Michael yells.

"Oh my god, please." I say exasperated. "You have got to be kidding me." I say putting down my fork. I am beginning to lose my appetite, and I was really looking forward to chicken parmesan. It has been too long since I've had it home made, in fact about 11 years. Damn it!

"Look Michael that's enough, I don't want to hear you say another word against Justin," Brian says. Well it isn't quite what I was hoping for but at least he's not just sitting there this time.

"No Brian, I am not going to sit here and let him brain wash you, I mean don't you see what he is doing?" OK I have totally lost my appetite now; I wonder if that means that we can leave now?

"Michael enough!" Debbie says brooking no argument. But of course, Michael doesn’t listen.

"No Ma he is my Best Friend," I mock say it with him. God he is so predictable. "Watch it you little shit!" I just roll my eyes.

"Yeah, alright buddy." I tell him. Looking directly into his eyes, I can see just how much he hates me. 

"Listen, I am NOT your buddy and I will not let you get away with using Brian the way you are," he spits out with force.

"Alright now that we've gotten that out of the way, how bout we finish up this dinner," I say to the table, totally ignoring Michael, and his totally fucked up sense of friendship.

"I'd say that that is a perfect idea,” Debbie replies. 

“No, I will not fucking sit here with my family and that whore,” Michael sneers at me. That is it! I have had enough of this shit! I put my fork down and turn toward Brian whose face has turned red with anger. I place my hand on his thigh, squeezing it gently to gain his attention. I lean forward to whisper in his ear. 

“Brian, I’m going to go. I’m not going to ruin this dinner for everybody and if I stay here a minute longer, I’m going to beat the shit out of him.” He looks at me closely the nods his head; he must have realized how serious I am. He pulls his keys from his pocket and hands them over to me, which I gratefully take. I turn back toward the people sitting around us.

“I wish that I could say that it’s been fun, but, fuck it, I can’t. So I’m going to say good night,” I say standing up and leaving my full plate of food. My body is tense, anger radiating through me. The only thing that I want to do right now is beat the shit out of Michael. 

“That’s right, run, leave,” Michael yells at me, standing up. I turn toward him, my hands clenched at my side. 

“I am leaving Michael. Only because I don’t want to ruin this dinner and I don’t want to join you in acting like an ass. That’s not polite being as this is your mother’s house and there is a kid sitting right there,” I say pointing at Gus then turn my back to him and walk out of the house. 

Sitting in the jeep, I light up a cigarette and inhale deeply. Sometimes I wonder if being the ‘bigger’ man is really worth it because I really wanted to beat the shit out of him. Who fucking knows how long I’m going to have to sit in this god damned Jeep before this fucking family night is over with. 

Brian’s POV

As I watch my boyfriend walk out of the house, I turn my attention back to my ‘best friend’ who’s smiling victoriously. I stare at him for a moment before leaning back in my chair and crossing my arms over my chest. 

“Now let’s eat,” Michael says happily, digging into his food. I can feel my rage boiling over; I dig my fingernails into my palms trying to push it back. 

“You want to fucking tell me what that was about,” I demand. Nobody has said anything, their heads turning back and forth following the conversation, like a tennis ball. 

“Nothing, now let’s eat before the food gets cold,” Michael responds. 

“NO, I want to fucking know what your problems is. How would you fucking feel if I talked to Ben that way,” I ask my anger getting the better of me. 

“Ben’s a wonderful man, you would never have a reason to talk bad about him,” he says trying to reach out to Ben but Ben pulls away, not allowing the contact. Good you little fucker.

“Ben,” Michael asks frowning.

“I asked you, Michael, what the fuck is wrong with you. I bring MY boyfriend, here to meet all of you and you attack him and embarrass him in front of everybody. What happened to you. I thought that you were my best friend, that you would be happy for me,” I state sadly. 

“Nothing happened to me damnit, I just don’t like the little country club, spoiled asshole,” he says shrugging his shoulders. 

“I don’t fucking care if you like him or not but you’ll treat him with the respect that he deserves. He hasn’t done anything to you, in fact, this is the second time that you’ve attacked him, and that he has walked away. If I were him, I would have beaten your ass the first time and definitely would do so tonight. What ever your reasons are for acting like as a spoiled child, cut your shit off because he isn’t going anywhere, he’ll be here for a long, long time. And he’ll be in my bed, someplace you never have nor ever will be,” I say standing up.

“Brian, it isn’t like that,” Michael says whining. 

“Sure it isn’t Michael,” I say dryly. “Deb, Vic, dinner I imagine is excellent, but I’m going home with my partner,” I say before turning toward the door. As I walk out of the house, the only thing that I can hear is Michael’s annoying whine. I shake my head at my best friend and wonder if he really is my best friend at all.

Walking up to the Jeep I see Justin laying back in the passenger seat smoking. I walk around the Jeep and climb into the drivers’ seat, startling him. Popping his eyes open, he turns his head to look at me with a question in his eyes. I shrug my shoulders, starting the Jeep and move out into traffic. 

“I didn’t expect you to follow me out. I didn’t walk out trying to make you choose. I just couldn’t…I couldn’t stay in there anymore,” Justin says quietly looking out the window. 

“I know you didn’t Justin and I didn’t walk out because I felt obligated. I walked out because Michael was being an ass. I walked out because he was purposely hurting us and embarrassing us. I don’t put up with that shit from anyone, not even my ‘best friend.”

“Us,” he asks looking at me questioningly.

“Yes, us, Justin. When someone hurts you, it hurts me. And I’m not going to put up with Michael’s behavior,” I reply. I can’t stand to see him hurt and I was hoping that he would kick Michael’s ass or at least give Michael a tongue lashing, but as usual Justin walks the higher ground. 

“So is this what I have to look forward to for the rest of our lives,” he asks smiling. I look over at him, raising an eyebrow. 

“Rest of our lives,” I question. 

“Well, yea, I like to plan for the long term,” he says smiling brighter. 

“I think we do have some long term plans waiting for us at the loft,” I say smiling mischievously. 

“That we do Brian,” he says laughing, placing his hand on my thigh, caressing it gently. We make our way back to the loft in silence, each lost in our own thoughts. I can’t get my mind off how Michael acted tonight. I think that I need to pull him aside and see what is really his problem because if he forces me to choose because he will not like the choice I make.

“Shower,” he asks as we enter the loft. 

“Sure, go start it, I’ll be right in,” I reply moving toward the fridge. 

I stay in the kitchen for a couple of minutes after the water starts, thinking about how tonight will go. I’m excited and scared at the same time. I have never felt this way about anybody in my life and I just don’t want to fuck it up. What if this isn’t the right time for this, how will we know? What if…

“Brian,” Justin calls out from the bathroom interrupting my thoughts. I look toward the bathroom deciding that we’ll handle anything that happens and move toward my beautiful man. When I enter the bathroom, I notice that he has sat the collar on the vanity and I feel my breath hitch in my throat. I feel my excitement building and quickly discard my clothes and enter the steaming shower. 

“What took so long,” he asks when I join him in the shower. 

“Just thinking,” I say moving behind him, pressing my body against his, my arms wrapping around his waist. 

“About,” he prompts. I lean down, resting my chin on top of his head. 

“Tonight,” I say quietly. He wraps his arms around mine, interlacing our fingers. 

“Oh,” he says. 

“Yea,” I whisper against his throat, sucking on the skin behind his ear, causing the skin to turn angry red. 

“Mmmm,” Justin moans, pushing his ass back against my cock. 

“You ready to get out,” I whisper in his ear before sucking it into my mouth. 

“Yea,” he moans before pulling out of my arms and turning off the shower. As we dry off, my eyes move between him and the collar, wondering when I should put it on him. After he finishes brushing his teeth, he stands in front of the mirror staring at me through the reflection. Standing behind him, I reach around him grabbing the collar, his eyes never leaving mine. I hold the collar in front of his face before wrapping it around his neck, fastening it at the base of his neck. Justin immediately drops his eyes from mine. I stare at him a moment before pushing my hard cock up against him, he doesn’t move, just stands still as a statue, but I know that he’s still turned on when his breathing increases. This is definitely different, exciting, but different. I attach the leash to the collar and without a word turn toward the bedroom, pulling him behind me. I sit down on the edge of the bed, spreading my legs wide open.

“You are to give me a blowjob, using only your mouth. You are not allowed to cum,” I order. Wow, this is fucking exhilarating. I watch as Justin moves his head backwards, exposing his throat; I wonder what he’s doing when I also notice the leash hook. I quickly unhook the leash, dropping it the floor beside us. Justin places his arms behind his back before leaning forward into my hard aching cock. He gently laps at the precum oozing at the head before sucking the head into his mouth. 

“Ohhhh,” I moan quietly as jolt of lightening rushes through my body. He sucks on the head for a couple of minutes before taking more of the shaft into his mouth, his tongue twirling around and around. He swallows more of my cock until my sensitive head is resting against the back of his throat. 

“OH FUCK,” I yell out at the intense sensation, I don’t think I’ve ever felt him deep throat me before. He hums quietly around the head of my cock before pulling back up the shaft and swallowing it whole again. He starts alternating between sucking hard on the head of my cock and deep throating, never in any order, keeping me in suspense. Sucking, swallowing, swallowing, sucking,over, and over again. I feel my balls draw up as a tingle rushes through my body, sending a jolt of fire up my shaft as my cum explodes from my cock. He sucks hard, milking my cock of all of its juices, as the last of my orgasm courses through my body, I fall back onto the bed, sucking in much needed air. My cock slips free from his hot mouth and then nothing. After a couple of minutes I sit up and look at him, kneeling on the floor, eyes cast down, his hard purple cock leaking profusely. God how I want to taste him. 

”Lie on the bed, face down, spread eagle,” I order standing up. I watch him as he positions himself on the bed, moving around a little bit to accommodate his painfully hard cock. I position a couple of pillows under his hips before standing back admiring my handiwork. My mouth waters at the sight of him laid out on the bed for me to feast on. I quickly fasten the soft leather bonds around his ankles and wrists. I move back to the toys that we bought today, looking intently at the blind fold, I look back over my shoulder and see him looking in my direction. I quickly grab the blindfold and secure it around his head. Not knowing what is going to happen is half of the excitement. I’m unsure of what to do now, surveying the toys at hand I think that it would be better for the first time for me to get a feel for how much his skin can handle because I know that he can handle anything that I give him. I move into the bathroom, grabbing the baby oil. Moving back to the bed, I sit in between his legs before generously coating my hands. I slowly run my hands up his thighs, cupping each firm cheek in my hands, I watch his face intently as he pulls his lips into his mouth. I pull my right hand up, hesitating for only a second before pushing it back down, landing soundly on his left cheek. I watch him as he stifles a gasp, his arms pulling back on their bonds. I turn back toward his ass and watch as the blood rushes to injured skin. I feel my cock leak at the sight before me and I pull my hand back up, spanking him again and again, never in the same place twice, but something is missing. I watch his face as the tears start leaking from his eyes, his breathing coming in gasps, his body writhing beneath me. That’s when I realize that throughout all of this he never makes a sounds, I miss his noises. 

“Let me hear you,” I demand fiercely smacking him again. He howls out from the pain that quickly turns into a moan. When his cheeks are fire red, I stop my attack on his helpless bottom. I turn toward the toys that I brought with me and generously lube up the new red 11-inch long 3-inch around dildo that we bought today. With my left hand, I separate his cheeks, his tight pink pucker winking at me. I bed down and lick him from his perineum to the top of his crack in one broad stroke before pulling back. With the remaining lube on my fingers, I shove two fingers into his tight hole, causing Justin to grunt at the intrusion. I fuck his ass with my fingers for a couple of minutes, making sure he’s loose before removing them.

“Uhhhhh,” Justin grunts. I place the large dildo at his opening before pushing it in a little way and pulling it out, getting his hole to relax. I do this a couple of times to make sure I don’t hurt him before slamming all eleven inches in one smooth thrust. 

“FUCCCKKKKK,” Justin screams, his hands wrapping around the leather bands. I wait a couple of minutes allowing him to adjust before pulling back and slamming it back in. He is babbling and moaning constantly as I work the cock into his ass, my own cock leaking and throbbing with his moans and the sight of his tight ass taking the huge cock. 

“Don’t you fucking cum,” I order gruffly, slamming the cock into him a few more times before pulling it out. His hole wide open from the girth of the dildo, my cock throbbing at the site, leaking precum. I quickly roll a condom on my cock, lubing it up; I slam into him in one smooth thrust. He’s not able to move because his ankles are still tied down, so I thrust into him hard and fast. 

“Ahhhh,” Justin moans loudly. I pull almost all the way out before slamming into him again, my hands squeezing and pinching his tender ass. 

“Oh Fuck,” I moan my head tipping back at the intense sensations. I start thrusting faster barely pulling out as I slam into him repeatedly. Our moans echoing around the loft, his hole clenching my steel rod as I move in and out of him, my hands never stop moving on his ass. I feel my balls pull up, fire rushing through my groin, up my shaft as my slit opens spewing my hot spunk. 

“Oh God, Jus, so good,” I moan as I collapse on his back. I lay on top of him as I catch my breath, my mind in a fog. As my mind starts to clear, I realize that his arms must be hurting and I gently pull out of him before climbing off him, I pull the condom off, discarding in the trash before turning back to him. He lays there panting, clutching the leather bonds around his wrists. I quickly release his arms and ankles from their bonds before gently turning him over and removing the blindfold. I stare into his eyes, noticing that he won’t look at me. I wonder if something is wrong when my eyes catch sight of the black collar around his pale skin. I reach behind his head and unsnap the collar from around his neck. He lifts his eyes to meet mine, his lips turning into a scowl his eye dancing with amusement. 

“Will you fucking get me off or do I need to take care of it myself,” he demands, moving his hands down to take his balls in one hand while the other starts tugging on his shaft. Oh fuck!!!

“Why the fuck didn’t you cum,” I demand my eyes making contact with his. Was I not good, oh god, what the fuck? 

“You fucking told me not to, now fix it before I have permanent blue balls,” he demands gently, smiling at me. I quickly move down his body taking his rigid cock down my throat in one swift motion. 

“OH GOD BRI,” Justin screams arching off the bed as he fills my mouth with his cum. I greedily swallow all of it, milking him of every drop. I let his softening cock slip from my mouth as I move back up his body. I press my lips against his, shoving my tongue into his mouth. He sucks on my tongue greedily, our tongues caressing each other. I hear him whimper into the kiss and I immediately pull back.

“What,” I ask gently.   
“My ass hurts,” he says chuckling. I laugh in response as I climb out of the bed to go get the balm for his sensitive skin.

After applying the balm to his crimson cheeks, I lay down beside him, he turns to me, laying his head on my chest, his arm wrapping around my waist. I slip my arm around his shoulder, hugging him to me before I gently caress his back. 

“So…how was it,” I ask shyly. I have never been shy a day in my life but with him I can’t help it. I know how much he enjoys this shit and I want him to enjoy it but I can’t help but feel that something was missing. It was great…just something was missing, it didn’t feel right. 

“It was great Bri, you were fucking awesome. I was afraid for a little bit when you put the blindfold on but I remembered that you wouldn’t hurt me. After that, it was easy to submit to you, but I know I couldn’t do that with anybody else. I know I couldn’t trust anybody like I can you. You were good, so fucking good, you surprised me, kept me on edge, delivered the right amount of pleasure and pain. And when you slammed that dildo into me. Oh God, I thought I would cum, it took ever ounce of will power that I had not to. It felt so fucking good, to be stretched that wide. It felt amazing. My ass will be sore for the rest of the week at least,” he replies chuckling. “What about for you,” he asks. I think about how it was for me. It was wonderful and exciting felt damn good and I enjoyed dominating him, having him bend to my every desire. But it isn’t what I want, I want to feel what those other guys did. I want to feel the pain as it turns to intense pleasure, for him to fuck me hard and rough, for him to dominate me. I know I should be able to ask him for it, but how do I give over my control. I’ve always been the Stud of Liberty Avenue, although my reputation is taking a beating for having a boyfriend. What will everyone think about the stud being submissive, a slave? I don’t know if I can trust him that much, if I can submit to him. 

“Brian,” I hear Justin say, bringing me out of my thoughts. 

“Huh,” I ask. 

“Where were you,” he asks looking up at me. I squeeze his shoulder gently before my hand travels down to his tender cheeks, caressing them. 

“What did you ask,” I ask changing the subject. 

“I asked how it was for you,” he says gently. 

“It was great baby, you were fucking amazing. It was hot watching you take that big red dildo. I didn’t hurt you did I,” I ask, tilting his head up to meet my eye. 

“No Bri, it was good,” he says softly, leaning up to kiss me. 

“Baby, was anything missing,” I whisper. 

“No Bri, as we do it more, you’ll become more confident with what you are doing. Although…” he drops off looking away. I grab his chin, forcing him to look at me, wondering what he is thinking.

“Although...” I prompt.

“In the future, you should release me from being a slave before relaxing out of your role,” he says quietly. 

“Huh,” I ask. What is talking about?

“After your released me, you turned me over but you didn’t turn me over as Master you did so as Brian. You should remove all my bondage and then my collar, telling me that we are just Brian and Justin again. Make sense,” he asks gently. 

“Yea, I’ll remember for next time,” I reply, thinking that I really don’t want there to be a next time.

“What about you Brian, did you enjoy it,” he asks, kissing my neck.

“Baby I enjoyed it and I loved it but for me something was missing,” I say quietly. He stares in my face before gently cupping my cheeks. 

“What ever it is Bri, we’ll figure it out. Together,” he replies kissing me again. He leans back, placing another kiss before settling down on my chest. I wrap my arms around him, hugging him tightly to me. I think about what he said and wonder if I’ll ever trust him enough for him to dominate me, to own me. With those thoughts racing through my head, I fall into a deep restful sleep. 

Justin's POV:

Waking up this morning, we didn't feel like starting anything until eating because we haven’t eaten since yesterday afternoon. So we just got up and got ready to go out to breakfast. Now I suggested that we go out to a nice little restaurant that we both like but Brian said no, he wanted to go to the diner which I reluctantly agreed to, only because he said that the boys would've already been there and gone by now. So we headed out to the diner and when we walk in I know that I had made a huge mistake because there sitting in the back booth are the boys. Sitting around and laughing about something or other. When they finally look over and notice us, it's Emmett that says something.

"Hey Justin, Brian come sit with us," he says with a big ol' smile. I really like that man. He is just so sweet and sincere. I smile to at him, looking up to at Brian to see what he wants to do. I won’t even think of trying to take him away from his friends, it's just not what I am all about, but I see him looking at Emmett shaking his head no and answering.

"No that's alright Em we are just going to have a seat over here," he says sitting down in the booth right before theirs, but still facing them. I look over before sitting, giving another smile to Emmett before I gingerly sit down.

"Oh look, the bottom whore is too sore to sit down." I hear Michael’s voice ring out. God, I tell you I am seriously going to hurt that man, but I just don't have it in me today so I look over to Brian, he nods his head, and we stand up to leave. But of course Michael couldn't just let us go in peace, oh no.

“Brian where are you going? Don’t let him take you away from your friends, just let the little fucker go.”

"Damn it Michael, he isn't doing a god damn thing to take me away from you guys.”

"The fuck he isn't. We have all noticed the fact that since he came along you have barely been around anymore." Michael yells in protest, oh god he has the entire attention of the whole diner, on our private lives and us. That I really don't want.

"Michael I haven't been around because you...” but I interrupt him by placing my arm on his shoulder he looks over to me.

"Bri ...Don’t. Let’s just go.” he nods his head again.

"You’re right,” Brain says, as we turn to leave him slinging his arm around my shoulders, when I feel some one tightly grab hold of my arm and begin to swing me around.

"How dare you fucking interfere with me and him,” Michael says coming up to take a swing at me. Well fuck this shit ,I have had enough! Nobody takes a swing at me unless they want to get their ass kicked. I back off just enough to avoid his punch then I bring my fist up and slam it into his jaw. 

“Ah fuck he hit me!” I bring my fist up again. Oh I am far from done with this stupid shit. I land it across his jaw again, he stumbles back and I advance on him; I nail him on the other side sending him straight to floor 

"You stupid shit.” I tell him as I go to straddle his hips. He should have never touched me let alone raised a hand to me. He has no idea what he's gotten himself into but I about to show him when I feel arms grabbing me, I struggle against them.

"Get your fucking hands off him!” I hear Brian yell and I start to calm down just the tiniest bit when I feel Brian's arm coming around my waist and yanking me back from the other person’s grasp. 

"Are you ok?" Brian asks me turning me so that we are face to face. 

"Did you hurt yourself?" he asks holding my face then taking my hands in his looking my fist over.

"Bri, I’m fine." I tell him softly. Taking his hands in mine giving them a squeeze. He looks up at me then brings my hands up to his mouth kissing them softly along the knuckles.

"Of course he's fine, he was beating up my baby!" Deb yells, bringing us out of our moment. We both look over to her, but it's Emmett who speaks up first.

"No Deb, Michael not only called Justin a whore yet again, but when he and Brian tried to walk away, Michael got up and grabbed a hold of Justin spinning him around and tried to take a shot at him, Justin was just defending himself,” he says looking at me at the last moment with a smile which I return.

"That's right Deb," Ted adds. Deb takes that time to smack her son upside the head.

"MA!” Michael whines.

"Don't you ma me you little shit," she says standing up looking down at him. “You deserve to be on the floor, I'm surprised that he didn't knock you out last night with the way you were talking to him, I know I would've hit you." She comes over to me, putting her hands on my shoulders and says "I'm sorry for my son.”

"No need Deb. He's a grown man," I say because she shouldn't have to feel responsible he is a grown man who should have to take responsibility for his actions not his mother, I mean how pathetic.

"Either way it shouldn’t have come to that and I’m sorry." She turns away looking back at her son who is looking up at her angrily, Jesus he just doesn't learn. "Maybe that will teach you when to keep your mouth shut and to never lay a hand on another person other wise I'll kick your ass too," she says before walking back to the back room, as the entire diner chuckle in amusement.

"I'm really hungry." I say turning to Brian, god I just wants some fucking food!

"I know baby, let’s get out of here," he says, leading me out of the diner and to the little restaurant that I had suggested in the first place. Ah, well fuck it. At least I got to hit that little shit a couple of times, I’ve been aching to do that since I first meet his stupid ass.

One Week Later

Justin’s POV

Friday Night the Following Week

This last week has been fucking amazing. I thought that when Brian asked me to give up tricking that I would feel the loss that I wouldn’t be able to do it, but it hasn’t been like that. I haven’t thought about tricking at all and when I feel the urge to fuck or be fucked, Brian is right there always willing and ready. I smile thinking about some of the hard fucks we’ve had during lunch, in the morning or several rounds at night. God, he’s an amazing man. I haven’t ever thought about love, thought about being with just one man and I don’t think I would have, had Brian not come around. He’s an amazing man, lover, friend, business partner, everything.

When Brian asked me to submit I was unsure at first. I honestly didn’t think that I would be able to go through with it and at first I felt the panic well up inside of me, the panic setting in. But when he touched me softly, caressing my legs, I felt myself relax. I remembered that I was with someone that wouldn’t hurt me. He was fucking amazing, taking control, dominating me, splitting me wide open. Fuck, I’m getting hard thinking about it. I was fucking amazing and I don’t think that I’ll have any difficulty submitting to him. But regardless of how wonderful Brian is fucking me, dominating me, making love to me, I still yearn to have that control, to dominate someone. I love having Brian inside of me and I love to be inside of Brian, its fucking amazing. But I miss the control, the desireto dominate someone else. That is why I loved Black Heaven. I was able to go there two, three nights a week; fuck all of the willing bodies I wanted to, control them, bring them to the point of pleasure and pain…but that isn’t an option any more, at least not fucking anybody else. 

Thinking of Black Heaven, I’m reminded of all the unanswered calls from Mark. I don’t know why, but I don’t have the need or want to talk to him right now. He’s probably only calling to see why I wasn’t at Black Heaven last week and if I’ll be there tonight. But the answer is no, and although I’m missing the control, I’m not missing the scene. That place has been part of my life for over ten years and now that I’m pulling back from it, I don’t miss it.

The loud knock at the door brings me out of my thoughts and I quickly jump up to answer it. Answering the door I come face to face with the man I was just thinking about.

“Hey Mark, come in,” I say pulling the door open for him. 

“Hey Jus, how’s it going,” he asks coming inside. He bends down to kiss me on the lips but I quickly turn my face, accepting his kiss on the cheek. He looks at my oddly before moving further into my home. 

“Everything’s going good, work is busy. How about you,” I ask moving into the living room, him following closely behind me. 

“Everything’s great. Where were you last weekend,” he asks, sitting down on the sofa. 

“Brian and I had plans,” I answer nonchalantly.

“Must have been some plans for you to give up a complete weekend at Black Heaven. It’s been two weeks since you’ve been there. You are coming tonight aren’t you,” he asks. “Because, you know I’ve been missing you,” he says moving toward me. I quickly stand up moving toward the wet bar in the corner of the room. 

“Brian and I won’t be there tonight,” I say slamming back a double beam. 

“Well then you just come,” he says approaching me again. I put my hands out in front of me, stopping him in his tracks. 

“Mark, I won’t be coming to Black Heaven without Brian. He’s my partner in every aspect of my life. We’re monogamous,” I tell him moving to sit back down. 

“What the fuck do you mean, you’re monogamous,” he asks sitting down beside me. I don’t know why but I feel uncomfortable with him being so close, he’s invading my personal space and it’s really pissing me off. 

“What the fuck do you think it means Mark? We aren’t sleeping with anybody else but each other. So if WE go to Black Heaven, we’ll do so as spectators not as the floor show. We’ll only fuck each other,” I state honestly. 

“Geeze Justin, what the fuck is wrong with you? Justin you haven’t been in a relationship for over 10 years. You come back and four months later, you’re in a monogamous relationship. He can’t be that good,” Mark states irritated. Again, I ask myself what the fuck is wrong with him. Before I’m able to answer him, he moves off the sofa toward my overnight bag that is thrown on the loveseat, some of my clothes and other things hanging out of it. 

“What’s this,” Mark asks holding up my collar. 

“My collar,” I answer with a chuckle. 

“Your…your collar…but we haven’t done anything in ten years. This isn’t the one I bought you,” he says looking it over. I stand up grabbing it from his hands but he won’t let go. 

“It isn’t the one you bought me. It’s the one Brian bought me,” I answer defiantly. His face is turning red with anger and I feel myself starting to panic. Mark has always been able to scare the shit out of me. Yes, he is usually a gentle man, never hurtful but sometimes his anger can get the best of him. 

“YOU ARE NOT HIS SLAVE. YOU ARE AND ALWAYS WILL BE MINE,” he yells at me. I try to take a step back from his anger but he quickly latches onto my arm. 

Brian’s POV

When I arrive at Justin’s after my late meeting, I notice another care parked in the driveway. I notice it immediately as Mark’s and I feel myself growing angry. I know it’s irrational but I don’t trust Justin 100%. He’s known Mark for so long, Mark was his first lover long, introduced him into BDSM. He’s been fucking Mark since he came into my life on a not so regular basis, why wouldn’t he fall back into old habits, become part of Mark and Peter’s relationship again. I quietly let myself into the house and start moving toward the stairs when I hear their voices coming from the living room. I stop right outside the entry way and listen to their conversation. 

I quickly realize that I have nothing to worry about with Justin. He’s being honest with Mark and telling him that we are in a monogamous relationship. Fuck, the Stud of Liberty Avenue in a monogamous relationship. I chuckle softly to myself and continue listening to their conversation. When I hear the anger in Justin’s voice regarding the collar, I start moving into the room. When Mark lays claim to Justin, I feel my anger reaching a high point and I rush into the room to see Mark grab Justin’s arm. Justin twists out of grasp and quickly backs up. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you Mark,” he asks in a shocked voice. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist pulling him against my body. I can feel the tension radiating through him, his stiff stance, tense back, locked jaw. Yes, Justin is fucking pissed.

“I want to know what the fuck is going on here,” I demand looking at Mark. 

“Mark is having a problem grasping the fact that we are in a monogamous relationship. That I’m being submissive to you,” he says angrily. I rub his stomach, trying to get him to relax when I look at Mark still clutching the collar, his face pinched in anger. 

“Justin, this isn’t you. You’ve been a master for over ten years. Fuck, you dominate me. What the fuck is wrong with you,” he demands moving toward us. I quickly push Justin behind me, blocking Mark’s path. Justin doesn’t object but stands off to the side of me, his left hand touching the small of my back, grounding me. 

“Mark, I think it’s time that you leave,” I tell him as calmly as possible. 

“Fuck you Brian, I think YOU should leave. I was here first, I’ll always be first. He’ll always be mine,” Marks spits out at me. Brian took a predatory step forward, clenching his hands at his side. 

“Listen, I realize that you had something TEN years ago but that is long over, for Justin at least. We’re together now, you need to accept that or stay the fuck out of our lives. And if you EVER lay another hand on Justin, I’ll beat the shit out of you. Now get the fuck out of our home,” I say through clenched teeth. Mark walks up to me, getting right in my face. 

“You can’t tell…”

“He can and he has. Now get the fuck out,” Justin says standing beside me. I feel him slip his hand inside of mine, interlacing our fingers together. Mark stands there staring at us before turning and walking past us and slamming the door on his way out. 

“Son of a bitch,” Justin mutters, shaking his head. I pull him to me wrapping my arms around him. 

“I’m sorry Bri,” he whispers against my throat. I push him back a little bit so I can see his eyes. I caress his face softly. 

“Nothing to be sorry about Baby. You didn’t do anything wrong,” I tell him before leaning down and kissing him softly. He grabs my neck pulling me deeper into the kiss. I lean back a little bit, so that I can look into his eyes. 

“Justin, I know what was missing the other day,” I say softly kissing his full red lips. He raises an eyebrow, silent questions asked. 

“I…I don’t want to be the dominant one when we are playing. I’m ready to try,” I say. 

“If you want to Bri, you don’t have to.”

“I do, I want to,” I reply, before pulling him to me kissing him deeply. Leaning back from the kiss he looks into my eyes. 

“You know we have to go shopping again. We both need collars.” I raise an eyebrow waiting for him to continue. “Mark just walked out with mine, and there is no way in hell, you aren’t spanking me once and awhile,” he says smiling. 

“Yea, well once he touched it I wouldn’t put it back on you...spanking huh,” I reply, smacking his ass. He laughs a full joyous laugh before grabbing me and leading me to the bedroom.


End file.
